NOT YOUR EVERYDAY FAIRYTALE
by violet167
Summary: Misaki lives with her mother, father and two sisters in the land of seika. They may seem like your everyday family but they are not. Misaki is the outcast in her family forced to clean, cook, live in the attic and work in their family shops. What would happen if Misaki met the prince and they fall in love? What would happen if Misaki's family found out and try to get rid of her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, My name is Violet167. This is my first time writing stories but I am very excited to get started, so here goes nothing….**_

**Misaki Pov**

Hi! My name is Misaki Ayuzawa. I am currently appreciating my perfect dreamland, while I can, Before I have to get up. Okay I know that might sound lazy but the reason I dread getting up is because-

"Misaki! Where are you? Get your lazy bum up now!"

-Is because of my family.

"Coming," I shouted. 'ughh, someone please save me,' I thought to myself.

I got up and began to brush my hair, we can't all wake up perfect can we? As I opened the door, I was greeted by my 'lovely' family.

"What the hell took you so long?" Growled my oh-so perfect older sister Haru. "I shouldn't have to walk all the way to the attic to get you."

Oh yes, I live in the attic. What sweethearts they are to be so kind to allow me to live there.

"Mother, seriously this is just rude of her to make us have to wait her up," Said my other older sister Aiko.

"Girls hush...go back to your rooms," My mother Minako ordered to my sisters while glaring at me.

When my sisters were gone, my mother turned to me with a disgusted face and said, "You disrespectful, ungrateful child, come down stairs and begin your morning duties NOW!" And with that being yelled, she left me alone.

Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much, this is my everyday life for as long as I can remember. I hurried downstairs and began to prepare their breakfast. Once they got their breakfast, I headed out to my chores which consist of feeding animals, cleaning and whatever they see fit for me.

Don't be mistaken, we have maids but you see, I'm the outcast in my family. My mother and father favor my sisters more than me because apparently they are more elegant and beautiful than I am, and I was a mistake that should've never happened.

I was finally finished with my chores but I had to get to my job immediately. I work in some of our family shops as a regular employee not even a manager. Today was a slow day probably because of the rain.

Ding!

The door of the cafe opened to reveal a boy probably around my age. What angered me was the fact that he was dripping wet and guess who would have to clean that up. You guessed it right, the one and only me.

I walked up to him and asked in a polite voice,"Excuse me sir but can I help you?"

When he looked up at me, I now realised how adonis handsome he was and his emerald eyes were astonishing.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to get out of the rain," He replied with a gentle smile.

I told him to wait while I go get him a towel. When I came back with the towel, I allowed him to dry. Afterwards he sat in a chair and said he wanted buy something until the rain ended. He ordered a bagel and a coffee. While preparing his order, I could feel his eyes on my back .

I went back to him and placed his order on the table and left him to have some privacy. After what seemed like hours the rain cooled down and the guy got up to pay for his things and might I add that he was still staring at me. I started to get even more annoyed and asked him what was the matter.

"Just wanted to know what your name is,"He replied staring at me as those he was deciding something.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because you interest me, you're the first girl to not freak out while seeing me."

And that angered me more….

"Why you little….who do you think you are. Do you think girls must like you, who are you to think of girls like that," I screamed as loud as my voice could go.

"My name is Takumi Usui, hmmm I would love to stay but I have to leave, see you around~" He said calmly as he began to walk away.

"Don't you dare come back here," I shouted back. 'I hope I never see that guy again,' I thought as I let out a sigh.

_**Ok that's it for now. Please tell me your thoughts about the story and if I should continue . (Please be gentle with your comments , I know I have errors) Thank you.**_

_**P.s For those who read this before or is now reading this story. I'm rewriting these chapters to take out errors. **_


	2. so we meet again

_**Hello again! Here's another chapter, please enjoy.**_

_Flashback_

_An excited Misaki rushes home from elementary school because for her today is a big day. When she stops at their front door she can hear laughter and music which makes her even more excited. She could only hope right._

'_They must have remembered,' She thought as she pushed opened the front door of their home._

_She ran through the guest to find her family. In the middle of the room she found her mother getting ready to make a toast, giving the guest her sweetest smile. Misaki usually doesn't care about the parties being held at her house but the hope of her family remembering what today was began to overtake the other thoughts telling her to leave._

"_Thank you for coming here today on this very special day," Minako said then paused to allow the guest to turn their complete attention to her. "I cannot tell you how happy I am because today…"_

'_Here it comes,' Misaki thought._

"_My daughters Aiko and Haru came first and second in their beauty pageants!" She announced proudly as the guest cheered for Haru and Aiko who enjoyed the attention._

_Meanwhile no noticed the disappointed Misaki who turned and headed to her room. When she got to the attic, she opened the door and ran straight towards her bed, trying to hold back her tears._

"_How foolish I was to think they would remember," She whispered to herself as she wiped away one tear that had escaped. "Happy Birthday," was the last thing she said before she fell asleep._

**Present**

**In the cafe**

"Misaki!" A voice shouted awaking Misaki from her sleep. She looked up and smiled as she was greeted by her two childhood friends Sakura and Shizuko.

Misaki met Sakura and Shizuko when she was in elementary school and they've been best friends ever since then. They were the only people who knew about how her family treated her. Sakura is a cheerful and energetic person while Shizuko is a complete of her. Funny how they were all so different but got along with each other well.

They began to talk about their regular stuff as Misaki leads them to a table.

**Meanwhile**

Takumi POV

"Yo, Takumi if you wanted to go into that cafe, why on earth are we sitting across the street staring at it?" I looked across to see my friends Kuuga and Kanou staring at me with confused looks.

I sighed and looked back at the cafe wondering if to tell them about the girl I met there a week ago. I have actually been coming back here since then, just never going inside. I would just come here and sit across the street observing her through the windows. Now I may sound like a stalker but believe me, I don't care.

For the past few days looking her I discovered a few things like when the cafe isn't full she reads a book or how she tries to make sure the customers are happy. She really was interesting. I remember when she beat the crap out of some guy for making a ruckus in the cafe, I laughed so hard that I received many strange looks from people on the street as I sat alone on a bench laughing to myself.

"Ok, let's go in for a cup of tea," I stated as I stood up and we walked towards the cafe.

3rd person POV

Ding!

"Welcome to.." Misaki was about to greet the customer but then she realised who it was that had entered. "Didn't I make myself clear when I said don't come back?" Misaki growled.

"Oh you really meant that, I'm hurt," Takumi replied as he placed his hand over his chest faking being hurt.

"Misaki, is something wrong?" Sakura interrupted after seeing how angry Misaki was.

"So your name is Misaki, Misa chan~" Takumi answered with a smirk.

"Hey, don't call me that, my name is Misaki you playboy," Misaki stated as a matter of fact, getting angrier by the minute.

"Whatever you say Misa chan," He teased again, loving how angry she was getting.

"That's it I'm gon-," Misaki shouted as she was about to tear apart the so-called playboy right in front of her but Shizuko stopped her and reminded her that there were other customers to be dealt with.

Understanding what Shizuko said was right, Misaki calmed down and walked away to deal with other customers who were surprised by the scene.

After Misaki left, Sakura and Shizuko returned to their seats relieved their friend had calmed down while on the other hand, Takumi headed towards an empty table followed by yet again two confused friends who were trying to progressed what just happened.

"So, who was that girl?" Kanou asked curious as he turned to Takumi for an answer.

"A very interesting girl named Misaki," He answered.

"By interesting...do you mean you like her?" This time Kuuga spoke shocked because for the first time his friend took interest in a girl.

Takumi looked at his friends then at Misaki who noticed him and glared back at him. "hmm, who knows?...We'll just have to find out."

_**That's it for now. Next update will be wednesday. Again please tell me your thoughts I really do appreciate them, Thank you ;)**_


	3. And now it begins

_**Hello again! So as promised here is another chapter. Please enjoy.**_

**Misaki Pov**

What the hell was that playboy still doing here? It's been two hours since his friends left and to make it worst, Sakura and Shizuko left. I walked over to the entrance door to change the sign from open to close.

**Third person Pov**

Misaki walked over to the so called playboy and yelled, "Hey! Aren't you going to leave? I have to close the shop and you the only customer left in here, have to leave."

"Hmm, maybe I just wanted us alone together and so I waited,"Takumi said seductively but immediately thought 'oops wrong move,' After he saw her reaction. She looked like she was ready to kung fu kick him across the cafe. "How about I help you close up," Takumi offered before she could reach him.

"Why would I wa-,"Misaki began to yell but was cut off by Takumi.

"Because you probably want to leave here early," He states earning an ok from Misaki, who really wanted to go home.

And so they began to clean the cafe. Misaki knocked a fork off the table accidentally and bent down to pick to pick it up completely forgetting about the person behind her.

"Whoa~ Misa chan, what a nice view are you giving me?" Takumi teased getting her attention.

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked giving him a confused look.

"The view of your full moon when you bent over."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki repeated again staring at him. 5...4...3...2...1. "You pervert! I should've known better than to let you stay here," She shouted after realising.

"Sorry but how can I turn away when Misa chan is showing me her load, quite possible, I think you were trying to seduce me," Takumi said with a smirk.

"Who the hell would want to seduce you, PERVERT!" She yelled, steaming with anger.

"But it worked and I really don't mind if you try to seduce me. Tell you what, how about about a kiss," He said opening his arms for her to come to him.

"Geez, you really are full of yourself, why would I want to kiss you?" Misaki screamed at the top of her voice.

"Actually I prefer to be the one doing the kissing," He teased back.

"You really are a pervert aren't you, there are many girls out there who would love to be kissed by you so why bother me," She asked him in a calm voice trying to cool down.

"Why?" He answered back while walking towards her so they were very close, "Because you are the first girl that has made my heart jump a beat, from the way you look when your angry, you just look so cute. And your sudden smiles that makes me stunned at how beautiful you are and the way your amber eyes absorb me when I look at you and it makes me can't help but feel I like you and maybe want to fall in love with you even if we just met."

_Badump!_

'Crap, what the hell is wrong with my chest,' She thought looking into his emerald eyes. "Well sorry for you but I don't plan to fall in love with anyone," She replied in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, I will make you fall me," He concluded giving her is most charming smile.

"Let's go-uhm, we're finished," She said lost for words and turned to the door.

When she finished locking the door and was about to leave, someone called her name so she looked around to see a familiar face.

"Hinata!" She called excited to see an old friend.

Takumi looked at the spoken person and saw a male around his age. 'Who the hell is this guy and why is he staring at Misaki like that, don't tell me he likes her?' He thought getting angry.

"Ok then goodbye," Misaki answered after her conversation with Hinata was over. She looked at the blonde next to her and saw that he was in deep thought.

"I'm leaving since it's getting late," She told him interrupting his thoughts.

"Ok see you tomorrow Misa chan~" He replied before walking away.

"I said my name is Misaki you playboy!" She yelled back but it was useless.

**Misaki Pov**

When I came home, I remembered there was a dinner party that my family were holding tonight, so I would have to go through the back door to not be seen by guest. They always have excuses for why I'm not there or we pretend to be a perfect family. After a quick shower, I laid down on my bed and wondered about what that perverted playboy said. Can a girl like me really find love and happiness? I sighed and tried to get those thoughts out of my mind of me having someone to love and picked up a book to read.

**Takumi POV**

I can't believe I said those things to her, but seeing that there might be a rival, I have unconsciously perfect timing. You better watch out Misaki, cause I'm going to make you fall for me and I don't care who says you belong to them since I don't plan to lose you.

'And now it begins,' He thought.

_**That's it for now, thank you! Next update will be Wednesday.**_


	4. Who

_**HI GUYS. SO I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER AND JUST WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING. I DO HAVE SOME GOOD IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS THAT WILL MAKE THE STORY MORE INTERESTING SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ. THANK YOU :)**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

MISAKI POV

' how long does it take before these stupid tea parties end' a young six year old Misaki thought to herself, ' i hope i don't mess this one up too'

My family and i are currently entertaining one of my fathers most important customers, Mr and Mrs Yukimura. I can remember before they arrived he told us, meaning me, not to screw this up or else. My father, Sakuya Ayuzuwa is a man who you could say cared alot about money. He loved every opportunity he had to make more money and gain more social status. I hardly ever talk to him because it seems whatever you say or do never seems to reach his standards.

"what lovely daughters you have here Minako",I looked around to see Mrs. Yukimura speaking to my mother

"why thank you, they are very precious to me" , My mother commented back giving us a warm smile, 'that smile towards me is so fake'

To me, even though my mother always has a smile on her face i can't help but feel scared about the other personality behind that smile, like when someone does something she doesn't likes it shows for awhile and then disappears.

" I love your necklace, Mrs. Yukimura", said the one and only Haru. Haru is the oldest of my two older sisters. Trust me this is no sister you would want. She treats everyone like they are below her when she is just only nine years old. ' if only i was brave enough i would tell her to get a reality check'

"And i love your dress too", Aiko said right after Haru. Aiko is an exact copy of Haru. She just seeks attention more than Haru, who she is just one year younger than.

"oh, thank you girls, you two are just lovely" Mrs Yukimura remarked while putting her hand to her chest

When i looked around not interested with their conversation, i saw my father looking at me with a glare. I knew it was probably because i wasn't sucking up to his customers. Believe me i rather stay silent than fake smile to everyone he brings here. I got bored and reached for a cookie and put it inside my mouth. I knew the cookie was hot when i picked it up but i didn't expect it to be this hot when i put it in my mouth.

"owwww!" i yelled as the cookie burnt my tongue and earning the attention of everyone at the table. When i leaned forward to reach for water, i accidentally knocked over the water spilling it in Mr. Yukimuras' lap. After realising what i did i tried to go over to help him clean up, but not knowing my dress was tangled up in the table sheet, when i moved, everything on the table spilled on the ground while some fell on my family and our guests.

OC POV

"sakuya, what the hell is wrong with your daughter, is this what kind of manners you teach them" , Mr. Yukimura shouted, " you know what, i don't want to hear it, you can forget about our contract, let's go honey".

After they left a very steaming Sakuya was left angry at what just happened.

" what the hell is wrong with you, are you really my daughter because this is unbelievable" Sakuya yelled, " this is the last time you embarrass me like that again, you hear me, you" he said with a pause " are no daughter of mine" and with that he left

" mom i am sorry it was an-" sobbed Misaki trying to aplogise but was cut short by her mother

"save it, your father already said what needed to be said" Minako annouced in a cold voice, "how many times has this happen already huh, us not getting deals because of you, well thats over now, its been proven you don't have what it takes to be in this family"

"mom please just give me one more chance please" Misaki said while crying

" No, now pack your bags because you will no longer be staying in your room, the maids will lead you to the attic, now go and don't utter another word to me or esle" Minako replied harshly

It was there and then Misaki realised the personality her mother didn't show to outsiders regularly was about to be shown to her. The thought of that frightend her and so she went along with her mothers orders. Times of trying to fit into her family were no more. When she was walking away she could hear her sisters comments

'serves her right' ' it's about time, i can't believe we even let her show her face to people with the way she acts'

That night when everyone were asleep, Misaki sneaked out of the house and went to apologise to Mr. Yukimura, who accepted her apology and agreed to make the contract with her father. Truth be told, some of her fathers deal wouldn't be made without her help because most people thought he was too proud and arrogant but with her help they accepted, which her family never knew.

_**PRESENT**_

It's been four days since Takumi told Misaki his feelings and everyday he makes sure to remind her of them. He continues his regular teasing that mostly angers her, but yet at some points she feels thankful for his presence and there are even times she wonders why her chest beats so fast when she is around him or how she can't help but blush when he smiles at her, these emotions were starting to confuse her because she doesn't know what they are.

DING!

" Welcome to the... why are you here again Usui" Misaki questioned after seeing the familiar perverted playboy

"aww Misa chan did you know how much it warms my heart everytime you say my last name, if only you would say my first name and tell me you love me" Takumi stated while walking to his usual seat " come on, say it"

"ok i hate you perverted playboy" " i love you Takumi Usui" they both said at the same time

"seriously you take annoying to a whole new level, i just can't take it anymore" she concluded

" Misaki why do you deny it, we both clearly know that you like me " Takumi mentioned with a serious face

" i-ii don't... i have t-to go uhh... look at o-other customers Usui" Misaki said stuttering

"whats that you say, 'i have to go look good for you Usui', hmm Misaki you already look good especially in that dress your wearing right now" he said teasingly reverting back to his playful self for her sake

"you..never mind" Misaki sighed but as she was about walk away

"you look beautiful as always Misaki" Takumi replied, " i truly meant that part"

A very red blushing Misaki walked away trying to control her feelings but first saying thank you. As usual Takumi stayed with Misaki the whole day, she was now currently at break.

"hmm Misaki why are you staring at the door" Takumi observed " are you waiting for someone"

"yea i am waiting for- oh there he is" She exclaimed as she saw her awaiting guest

When Takumi looked up he saw the last face he wanted to see 'Hinata'

"oh hi Misaki", Hinata said excited while sitting down. After he sat down he realised there was a third presence. " oh your the guy from before, my name is Hinata", 'is this guy her boyfriend'

" My name is Takumi and no not yet, to answer what your thinking", Takumi replied annoyed 'why the hell is this guy here', "oh really well now that am here we'll have to see about that" , "your on"

"hmm" 'what on earth are they talking about , " so Hinata you just moved back here with your father... i hear your business is going well" she questioned

"oh yeah actually, i was just at your house...i saw your mother and there was something i wanted to ask you...why do you act like that" he asked in a serious tone. "act like what"

"like how your mother says.. that you have become rude and disrespectful towards them... i mean you should be thankful towards them... you have a good family there"

'is this guy crazy, someone says something about me like that and here he is questioning me', "leave, if that's all you want to say then leave now" she replied hurt

"hmm maybe we'll talk about it later..oh and i wanted to ask you to the festival ...if you want to go with me just let me know" and with that he left while giving Usui a look that said 'looks like you lost'

when hinata was gone Misaki had a hurtful expression on her face. By what Takumi just heard he could tell there was something wrong with Misaki and her family but what,' guess i have to find out'. The rest of the day went by quickly and it was now closing time.

"so misa chan, who are you going to the festival" Takumi asked as they were finished closing up.

"i don't know" she replied, "it's either me or him"he replied

" i said i don't know" she yelled ' just leave me alone' she thought

"you know Misaki one day i am going to stop trying to make you like me and leave.. and then you will regret it " he concluded waiting for her to answer. When she didn't answer, he turned and began to walk away but a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked back to see Misaki in deep thought

'i don't want him to leave' 'i don't want to go with anyone else' ' should i just answer him now'

And finally she answered

"i want to go with you"

Takumi then pulled her into a hug with a smirk on his face thinking, ' looks like you lost Hinata'

_**THAT'S IT FOR NOW. NEXT UPDATE PROBABLY SUNDAY. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS. THERE MAYBE A CONFESSION NEXT CHAPTER, WHO KNOWS. THANK YOU**_


	5. festival part 1

_**HI GUYS, SORRY ABOUT BEING LATE BUT I HAVE SOME SCHOOL PROJECTS I HAVE TO FINISH. ANYWAY...JUI2014 YOUR IDEA SEEMS TO BE A GOOD ONE SO I THINK I MIGHT USE YOUR ADVICE BUT JUST TWIST IT UP SO HERE GOES NOTHING...**_

" Morning Takumi dear" a voiced echoed across the room. He looked up to see his loving mother Patricia. " Good morning mother" he replied wondering why his mother was starring at him the way she was. He settled down his cup of tea and looked at her waiting for the moment she decided to tell him what was going on in her head.

"so honey, as you know your 18th birthday is coming up and that means there will be the royal ball where you will dance away your heart with the lovely ladies of this kingdom...oh i remember meeting your father there, he was looking so handsome and" she began trail off forgetting about the moral of her conversation with him

"uhhmm" he cleared his throat getting her attention. "oh right sorry, now as i was saying, there comes a part in your life when you will need to pick a bride to stay by your side, and son to me, i have never seen you taken interest in any young lady, if your grandfather wasn't out hidding on his vacation i am sure he would tell you it is time for you aslo since it will soon be your turn to lead the people of this land" with that being said she took his hand and held it to her chest, "you are my son and i want you to be happy with someone you love also and not just for the sake of the kingdom"

"thank you mom, but how do you know i have not choosen someone, believe me i understand that you are worrying about me but don't, i have things under control" he answered back and began to continue his breakfast. On the other hand his mother just sat there shock trying to convey what he just said, all she could hear was ' how do you know i have not choosen someone'

"kyaa~ Takumi who is she, that is, if you aren't playing me, tell me who she is come on.. come on.. come on.." she jumped up and down in her seat excitedly. ' is she really a mother and a queen' he thought ," umm where's dad" he asked changing the topic

"ohh right he is with someone right now, i think it is Sakuya Ayuzawa and two of his daughters they came to-" she began to explain but was cut short by a maid. " excuse me your majesty but his highness seeks your presence in the garden and while you are there Aiko and Haru Ayuzawa will stay with Takumi sama"

After his mother bid him goodbye, he looked across at the two girls sitting across him starring at him like he was the best thing they ever saw.

"so your highness are you going to the festival tonight" Haru spoke up first trying to sound seductive. "umm... yes actually" he replied

"really then would you mind if we tag along with you" this time Aiko interrupted batting her eyelashes at Takumi. 'wow i can feel a breeze coming from her lashes, why would my father even put me in this type of situation, why can't he and Mr. Ayu-,hmmm wait Ayuzawa'

"i am going with someone and do you mind if i ask if you have another sibling" he asked and watch their faces changed to a disgusted look. " yes but she is very embarrassing to be called our sister, her name is Misaki" Haru replied, "so who is the person your taking, is it someone we might know", 'if so i am going to make sure she regrets going with you' she thought giving Takumi a sweet smile at the end.

" no... you don't know her" he answered calmly. To him he could sense something was definately going on between Misaki and her family and he didn't want to let them know he was going to the festival with her.

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was now time for the festival. Takumi met up with Kuuga and Kanou first so he could wait on Misaki with them. Misaki arrived a while after with sakura and shizuko. She first had to help with her sisters preparations for the festival and wait for them to leave in the carriages and then walk over to the festival with her friends. Many people had already gathered early in the day for the cherry blossom festival but many more were now showing up as the sun was setting to see the cherry blossoms at night and the firework displays afterwards. Somehow the group seperated with Kuuga and Sakura going one way, and Kanou and Shizuko going the other way leaving Takumi and Misaki alone.

In this momment Takumi was enjoying the little stars Misaki had in her eyes while looking at the food. Vendors had set up stalls selling bentos, Onigiri, Miso, Tamagoyaki, Mochi and many other different kinds. After buying food and winning many prizes they settled down on a slope to watch the fireworks.

" what a beautiful moment this is , being able to watch the fireworks with the girl i like" Takumi announced

'there it is again, he always says it so calmly but yet i haven't really said anything about it' she thought, ' maybe it's time you admit the truth, he obviously really likes you so why not just answer him' her conscious voiced.' but what if i really fall deeply for him and it turns out wrong' she answered back, 'does he really look like he won't make you happy just follow your heart' her conscious answered, 'ok i will but i feel really crazy talking to myself '

"umm Takumi" she said shyly. He looked around to see a blushing Misaki, " is something wrong Misaki"

"not really.. i-ii just wanted to let y-you know about what you said about liking me, well", she looked down fumbling with her fingers trying to cool down, "i like you too but i am not sure if it is as much as you like me an-" she was about to continue off mumbling but a pair of soft lips stopped her. Once she calmed down he backed away and told her

" it doesn't matter about if it can't compare to how much i like you , all that matters is that you like me and you have admitted to yourself your feelings for me" he ended with a smile and began to lean in for another kiss as Misaki also leaned forward but as their lips were about to meet...

"oh there you are Misaki",Sakura shouted. Takumi and Misaki, surprised, look back to find their friends walking towards them and then sat down next to them. They began to talk about the stuff they saw at the festival but in the midst of their conversations, Misaki and Takumi looked over at each other and smiled thinking they would continue their own conversation later because the night is still young.

_**OK THAT'S IT FOR NOW, I AM NOT SURE IF MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BEFORE FRIDAY BUT I WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND REVIEW. UNTIL NEXT TIME, THANK YOU.**_


	6. festival part 2

_**HELLO AGAIN GUYS. I KNOW THIS UPDATE IS LATE BUT HERE IT IS, SO PLEASE ENJOY**_

The first set of the fireworks was now over and everyone went back to enjoy the rest of the attractions before the last set of fireworks display would be over signaling the end of the festival. Takumi, Misaki, Sakura, Kuuga, Shizuko and Kanou went around together looking at the stalls. They were currently at a stall where a woman was selling jewellery.

"omg, these necklaces are so pretty, how much are they" Sakura squealed looking at the middle age woman for an answer. " these are for five dollars, would you like to purchase one" the woman stated.

"yes, can i hav-" she was about to pick up one when Kuuga interrupted " how about this one it matches your eyes, i would like to buy this one". The woman picked up the one he showed her and handed it to him. When he finished payed for it he handed it over to a blushing Sakura who barely managed to say thank you.

Meanwhile Kanou had bought Shizuko gems to place around the frame of the glasses she had on tonight. Takumi on the other hand was looking at the jewellery with a strange look, he then turned to Misaki

"do you see anything you would like Misa chan" he voiced getting her attention from the stall. " no, i am not a big fan of this stuff " she replied turning away from the stall.

"since we're finished let's go" Kuuga told everyone. They began to walk away except Takumi who said he would catch up to them. He was starring at the various jewellery the woman was selling and spotted a necklace that looked like it was made from glass and had emerald mixed on the inside. The woman picked up the necklace because she saw him starring at it.

" you know, i saw the way you were starring at your friend, is this what you are planning to buy for her" she questioned him. He looked towards her and give her a smile and a nod meaning yes..

"well how about this, i will give you these matching pieces along with it" she said with a smile. " thank you but i will pay in full for these and i would also like one of the red ones you have there" he commented back. Once everything was packed up he left after saying goodbye to the woman.

"ohh what a nice young man, i am sure he will make her happy but it seems they will have a few obstacles face" she concluded before looking at her next customer.

Misaki decided she would wait on Takumi and let the others go ahead. But who would have thought she would run into her sisters

"omg you actually came here, have you no shame about showing your face" said Aiko first. " no one said everyone wasn't allowed to come" Misaki replied

" Aiko instead of telling her about not showing up why don't you buy her a mask to hide her face instead" Haru spoke up earning a few laughs from Aiko and their friend Chiyo.

" well then Haru why don't you let me borrow the one you have on now but then again whats going to hide your face although i don't think any mask can help with covering up that face of yours" Misaki answered back ' wow where did that come from' she thought

"why you little b-" Haru began to scream but Chiyo cut her off, " omg Haru she's right it's a good thing it's dark, we wouldn't want anyone seeing your face would we" she said with a grin.

Haru completely embarrassed walked away with Aiko. Chiyo bid Misaki goodbye before leaving. Chiyo was a very nice person to Misaki and the only reason she was friends with Haru and Aiko was because their fathers were business associates.

" hey misa chan" she looked around to see Takumi standing behind her ' i hope he didn't hear that' she thought

"where are the others " he asked looking around for them. " oh i told them to go ahead so i can wait for you, let's go-", " no let's go to the lake for awhile, we can watch the last firework display there and then meet up with them later" he told her receiving a nod from her. They walked towards the lake and stood by the edge. It was a very beautiful scene with the night sky and the cherry blossoms dropping in the lake. They stood there in silence waiting for the show to start when

" Misaki so it was really you, i knew it had to be you" they looked back and saw Hinata standing behind them. " i am a little disappointed that you didn't reply to me about coming to the festival and even worst you came with this guy"

"actually i came with Sakura and Shizuko but we separated" she lied in a way but still telling the truth. She looked over at Takumi and saw that he was annoyed. " Takumi can you please get me a drink " she voiced

Takumi got the indirect message she was telling him meaning ' can you please go for a moment and let me sort this out' and so he left to get her a drink. He only did this because the sooner Hinata would be able to leave the better.

After giving them five minutes which he thought was too long he began to held back. He walked into a very panicking Hinata.

"where is Misaki, are you guys finished" Takumi questioned

"i-ii am not coming to jump in i-it's to deep so.." he began to mumble off.

Takumi seeming to understand what he was saying ran off to the lake hoping he was wrong about what he was thinking happened. Nearing the lake he could hear a splashing sound. ' no no no no' he thought. When he was finally at the lake he saw Misaki in the water trying desperatly to keep her head above the water. He plunged in not caring about how deep the water was and pulled her out somehow.

"why... didn't...you ...just leave me " she asked between her coughs for air

" are you crazy how could i leave you there like that i would never abandon you like that ever" he nearly screamed but said in a calm voice. He looked down at Misaki who was looking up at him. She seemed scared and yet somehow so willing to just think that anyone would just leave her like that.

" i'll come save you as much as you need" he replied and as if on que the fireworks flashed into the sky

"beautiful " she said out loud

Takumi reached in his coat before wrapping it around Misaki and placing the necklace he had bought around her neck and putting on the extra pieces that go with it. she looked absolutely...

"beautiful" this time Takumi said out loud while kissing her on lips as he picked her up to bridal style to take her somewhere to dry off

_**SO THATS IT FOR NOW PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND REVIEW. NEXT UPDATE SOMETIME THIS WEEKEND. THANK YOU.**_


	7. the ball

_**HI GUYS I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. IN THIS CHAPTER I THINK IS WHERE THE REAL TURN OF EVENTS HAPPEN.** ** HERE GOES NOTHING.**_

After the festival, which was two weeks ago, Takumi and Misaki became even more close to each other. When Takumi had ask her out on a date, she said yes and so they went to enjoy dinner in a restaurant, then Takumi walked her near to her house because she didn't want her family seeing them together. In those two weeks, Hinata came to apologise to her and said he would give up on her because he realizes that she likes Takumi and he would like if they could just be friends.

The town was currently in chaos because everyone was trying to prepare for the prince birthday that would be held tomorrow night. Every girl was trying to buy the dress that would best look good on them hoping that the prince would pick them.

In the palace

"oh Takumi dear it's finally time, we've waited for this moment and now it's finally here" Patricia expressed looking at Takumi getting his fitting down.

" Patricia come on honey leave the boy alone, Takumi your friends are here and by the way i hope that at the ball you will actually dance with one of those young ladies" Yuu, the current knig said walking over to his son and wife.

"actually, i plan to invite someone to the ball with me, i am going to do it today which is kinda late but i have been busy, so there, are you happy and mom please don't question any further just let it be a suprise" Takumi stated very calmly as if it was nothing. His parents walked away with a very pleased look on their faces and immediately after Kuuga and Kanou walked in.

"yo, your highness have you asked Misaki to the ball yet" Kuuga questioned the moment he and Kanou walked in.

"not yet, but i am going to do it soon, she finishes work in thirty minutes and i will be done in five minutes, i am heading straight there when i am done " he said with a pause, " who are you guys taking with you"

" Sakura", "Shizuko" they both said at the same time

"hmmm so you guys really were a thing, well i am happy for you" Takumi replied " ok i am going to go get change and see Misaki, ao i guess you guys have to prepare in advance and stuff so see you later"

Takumi reached the cafe in twenty minutes and saw the closed sign up already. He went up and knocked on the door and not shortly after Misaki came up and opened the door for him.

"hi misa chan did you miss me" he announced as he walked through the door and entering the cafe

"of course not baka" she laughed

He helped her finish clean up and then they went outside to lock the cafe. When they were outside Takumi looked at her with a serious face and asked

" Misaki what are you doing tomorrow night"

"ughh that is the prince birthday so i guess i will be home since everyone will be there...why" she asked very confused to why he wanted to know what she would be doing on the night of ball.

"then... why not go with me to the ball and celebrate my bithday with me.. why not go with me the prince" he finished off in a serious tone and his famous smirk

Misaki stood there shock, " your the prince" she blurted out and looked to see Takumi telling her yes, "sorry but i can't" and with that she turned and ran away from him but he ran after her and caught her

"why are you saying sorry Misaki" he said pleading, trying to get an answer from her as to why she was reacting this way. " Because your the prince i can't go with you nor can i continue to see you" she said as tears began to fall from her eyes, ' why did he have to be the prince, out of all the people he could be, why the prince, the person my parents had on their mind to marry off Haru and Aiko to' she thought

"what difference does it make if i am the prince, i will still be the same person that fell in love with you and no matter what you say i will not give up on you, not now, not ever, so please just come with me to the ball, there i will make everything better for you" he replied pulling the sobbing Misaki into his arms and then stroking her hair , "whatever is going on between you and your family just let me handle it at the ball and i promise from then your life will be full of pure happiness"

"ok i guess i will have to buy a dress" she said wiping away her tears

"ok so i will have misa chan at my party, afterwards i could show you my room and maybe we could..." he said the rest of tthe sentence in her ear.

_whack, "_dream on you pervert" She shouted back before walking away

"ouch... that hurt you know" he shouted back to her trying to sound hurt

The next day Sakura decided to take Misaki shopping after hearing the good news. Sakura and Shizuko had already bought their dresses because they were asked early. Shizuko and Misaki were now passed out on a chair waiting on Sakura to choose one of the dresses she had in her hand for Misaki. This was like the hundredth time she was deciding on which dress to choose but finally she picked one. Misaki paid for the dress with her tips from the cafe and headed home to start her chores and help with the preparations for helping Haru and Aiko get ready for the ball.

Meanwhile

"hey Aiko look it's the prince and his friends" Haru squealed getting her sisters attention

"omg lets go talk to them"Aiko replied.

When they were walking over to the prince they could hear their conversation and something they said in that conversation stopped them from walking any further.

"so Takumi how does it feel to have invited Misaki Ayuzawa to the ball with you as your date" Kuuga teased

"leave me alone Kuuga" Takumi answered back

All that was going through Haru and Aiko minds was ' how does it feel to have invited Misaki Ayuzawa', ' Misaki and the prince together' and the thought of that made them so angry that they headed straight home and told their mother who was shock when she heard the news. She didn't say anything to the girls she just told them to go get ready.

Minako headed up to Misakis room and saw her with a dress holding up to her face in front of the mirror.

" looks like you have plans on going to the ball"

Misaki looked around shock to see her mother in her room and realised she was holding the dress she had planned to wear to ball in front of her.

"yes" was all she could manage to utter out

"well then how about you ride in the carriage with us and don't worry about your sisters the maids will help them just get yourself ready" Minako stated in a sweet tone before leaving. Misaki on the other hand stood there shock, she didn't want to go with her family especially with her mother acting so weird but then again she thought about how her mother would react and just decided to get ready.

It was now time to leave for the ball and everyone was down stairs ready to go. Misaki came down from her room and with the dress she had bought, the jewellery Takumi had given her and some tips she got from Sakura about styling her hair she looked beautiful, better than her sisters put together.

They were currently in the carriage and Misaki was playing with her fingers because she felt very uncomfortable and could feel her sisters eyes on her. She decided to look out the window, but halfway during the ride where the road went through a forest the carriage came to a hault.

"whats going on" she asked in a concerned voice. She could see the driver get out and he came and told Misaki she had to get out because there was a problem with her side. When she got out the door slammed shut and she looked at her family for answers because the driver went back in his seat as though nothing happened and she was left outside alone.

"did you really think i would allow you to go to the ball and meet with the prince yeah right" Minako scroffed, " you have no limits do you , you knew your sisters had plans of marriage with him but yet you try to jump into his arms what a wrench you are, you really thought i would let you out of all my duagthers be with someone like the prince,ha you would have to be crazy to think that, what an embarrasment that would be and to think i had to hire these people to come out here because of you" and after she said that three men appeared from the shadows.

" wait mom i didn't kn-" Misaki began to explain but Minako cut her off

"what you didn't know he was the prince, am i suppose to belive because i certainly will not, we already wasted our time here with you" she shouted at Misaki then looking at the three men " you three i don't care what you do i will pay you when the job is over so... kill her"

_Bang!_

Aside from the current situation taking place, an eager prince waited for his special someone who would never show up at the ball

**_SO THATS IT FOR NOW. I DONT KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE AGAIN BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS. THANK YOU_**


	8. who are you

_**HI GUYS, I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, NOT MUCH TAKUMI IN THIS CHAPTER , ALSO SORRY ABOUT BEING SO LATE BUT PLEASE ENJOY**_

_Misaki POV_

After one of the men my mother hired shot me in my right shoulder just a little bit over my chest, i fell to the ground holding my shoulder because of the pain , the carriage took off with my family in it leaving me alone with the three strangers.

" their gone already let's hurry and get rid off her and then recieve our payment later" One of the guys ordered, i guess he was their leader

"why are you in such a hurry, we could have some fun with her before we kill her or better yet keep her and make her our play toy since shes suppose to be dead anyway" the second man sugguested

"that doesn't sound like a bad idea" the third guy replied walking towards me with a grin on his face. As he was about to touch me, i picked up a rock i felt on the ground and hit him in his face with it knocking him out. The other two came running towards me but i held up the gun i found in the man i had knocked out pants belt and aimed at them firing shots. I could hear them yelling in pain but still had their eyes focused on me, so i got up and towards the forest with all my might not looking back.

While running i could hear them coming far behind. I came across a lake in which had a rough current but i decided i would rather take my chances with the lake and slowly made it across. I made it just in time as i hid behind a big rock across the lake where on the other side i could hear them talking

" looks like she jumped in, what should we do" man 2 asked partly out of breathe from running with his wound in his leg he received when she fired the shots.

"she probably didn't make it to the other side plus i am not going in that water, we'll tell that woman we drowned her so let's go" and with that the man followed his leader out of the forest.

After i finish checking to make sure they were gone, i walked up a hill that i had seen near the rock. I was extremely cold and the gun wound i recieved made it even worst. It was so painful that i couldn't take another step and fell down lying on my back. My vision was becoming blurry but i looked up and saw the stars, ' pretty' i thought. I just wished that Takumi could have seen me in my dress. A smiling Takumi was that last thing she imagined before she blacked out.

At the ball

" Takumi where is the girl you were talking about, is she not here yet, you have been starring at the door since you came out here" Patracia questioned worried that her son may have been stood up.

" i don't know, her family showed up awhile ago and her friends say she was definiately coming, i can't help but think something is wrong" Takumi expressed. He was begginning to think her family did something to her.

" you think something happened to her"

"yes, truthfully there is something going on between her family with the way they probably treat her, i overheard their conversation at the festival but i never asked her about it "

"well, if you leave the party now the guest would wonder and if her family did do something to her they would be suspious of you leaving so lets wait the party out and in the morning i will prepare a carriage for us to go to her house and if shes not there i will have men investigate, that is of course if she doesn't show up tonight" she said trying to make him feel better, " tonight i will allow to reject dancing with the other young ladies so lets go meet your father"

"ok, lets go by the way the necklace i bought you looks good on you" he replied earning a thank you from his mother. ' please be ok Misaki' he thought

The next day

"ughhh"

" hmm so your waking up, thats good"

Misaki opened her eyes and looked around to see an unfamiliar room and a man that looked like he was in his fifties starring back at her. She jumepd up and asked

"w-who are you a- owww" she yelled as clutched her shoulder

"if i was you i would lay back down you have a deep wound there, i treated it but you need rest for it to finish heal" he commented grabbing some food for her to eat

"are you one of the men my mother hired, if so why heal my wound" she stated looking at him as his face expression changed from calm to shock and then back to calm.

" no i am not, but do you care to tell me why your mother would do this to her own child" he asked with a pause because he saw how uncomfortable she was near him , " don't worry i won't harm you, your safe here"

" ok well you see i am not really as you can say a part of my family, they hate me because apparently i embarrass them and even worst i fell for the prince so she hired... she hired...people to kill me" Misaki replied as tears began to fall from her eyes. " i knew she didn't like me but i never thought she would try to get rid of me, i should have just ignored my feelings for that perverted playboy prince or i should have just died last night"

" but you didn't, it is quite possible that there was a slight chance you wanted to be able to be with him again so you tried your best to live, you, young lady have been through a rough life but you survived and that makes you stronge to me" he voiced " well eat this food and then just relax i am going to do my house chores" and with that he left a very stunned Misaki thinking about what he said.

Three days passed and Misaki was feeling a bit better and had helped out the guy around his house which was the least she could do even if she didn't know his name or who he was. All she knew was that he lived in a big house in the middle of nowhere and that he had found her passed out when he was taking a walk and brought her home to help her.

They were now eating dinner when the man said something that made Misaki stand still in her seat

" so why not take revenge on your family" he announced out of nowhere with a straight face

"w-wwhat"

" your wound is healing properly, now its time you do something about your family or were you going to sit still hiding forever and let them ruin your life, with your situation you sound like one of those girls in the fairytale books but you can be so much more by not having to wait around on others to do things for you or wait for things like magic to help you but face your problems head on, especially since you came across me"

" what are you... are saying you will help me" she questioned as things were seeming to get serious

"of course, i don't like what your family did to you plus i have been bored so will you accept my help " he answered

"yes i have always wanted to repay them for how they treated me so thank you but uhmm who are you really mister"

"me, why i am the perverted play prince you were talking about grandfather" he replied again calmly

"what!"

"so how about we plan your revenge"

_**THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. WOW MISAKI TAKING REVENGE DOESNT SEEM SO BAD ALSO, I HAD TALKED ABOUT TAKUMIS GRANDFATHER BEFORE BUT IT WAS JUST ONE SENTENCE SO JUST CHECK CHAPTER 5. ANOTHER THING WHAT HAPPENED WITH TAKUMI GOING TO MISAKIS HOUSE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ASIDE FROM THAT PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS. UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	9. its only just began

_**HELLO THERE AGAIN, I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENJOY**_

_Flashback two days ago_

_Takumi and Patricia were on their way to Misakis house since she didn't show up at the ball last night and Takumi was worrying thinking that something happened to her. His mother came along with him because she saw how desperate he was to know the girl he wanted to introduce to her was ok. They arrived in less than twenty minutes to the Ayuzawas household and was told by the head maid to wait while the Ayuzawas prepare to meet them. Haru and Aiko came down with their parents looking like they went to re-do their makeup and changed clothes, which they did._

_There were three unfamiliar faces behind them but Minako excused them and so they left. Takumi took one last look at the three strangers while they were leaving before the conversation started_

_"so your majesty, your highness" Sakuya piped in first bowing to his guest, "i hope you came here because there is a marriage proposal to be dealt with after that ball you had last night"_

_Patricia cleared her throat before talking, " not exactly, you see my son Takumi here has become quite fond of your daughte-"_

_"well thats good news, so was it Aiko or Haru" Minako so rudely interrupted_

_"please let me continue" the Queen voiced earning a nod from Minako, "well as i was saying he is very fond of your daughter Misaki but seeming we didn't see her last night we came here to make sure she was alright"_

_"but of course she is, but shes not here right now she had to visit a close sick relative on short notice so she left sorry" Sakuya answered trying to hold in his anger about the soon to be king interest in Misaki._

_"well then sorry for the intrusion but i guess we will be going thank you for seeing us and until next time" Takumi got up and held his hand for his mother to get up while the others in the room bowed and thanked them for coming._

_When Takumi and his mother were gone the Ayuzawa house was frantic. Aiko and Haru were walking up and down the room asking their mother_

_"what are we going to do mom" "what if they find out what we did"_

_"don't worry about that, shes dead and no one will find her so stop worrying about it, what we have to do is get the prince to marry one of you so focus on that and lets not talk about this any further today, understand" Minako stated in a stern voice, ' nothing is going to ruin me being able to live amongst royals not even Misaki'_

_Meanwhile in the carriage back to palace_

_"their lying and i know it, Misaki wouldn't have just left without saying something even to her friends" Takumi spoke up_

_"quite so, it seems they were trying to hide something when i mentioned her name"_

"_sado" he called to his butler sitting across him, "i want a full investigation about the Ayuzawa household, first find out about any sick relative and if there is none who she is wth report back to me"...' if anything happened to her, i don't know what i'll do'_

**Present**

"sorry but your his grandfather" she said in shock, then realising her mistake she bowed and said "your majesty"

"yes i am" Takumis grandfather answered looking at her.

"but why are you out here and not in the palace"

"i took a time off for a vacation besides it's already time for yet another generation to lead this land"

"i see, so umm about my revenge how shall we begin"

"first we can assume that they don't know your alive so we have that against them, secondly we will expose them for who they really are, i checked up on your father and saw some of his business deals are scams so it will be you getting revenge and me being able to put an end to his tricks, killing two birds with one stone " he concluded looking at a Misaki who was pleased with what she was hearing.

He then spoke up again " we are going to make sure they feel you are dead then tear apart their well-being making them go crazy about what they did to you"

"it doesn't seem like a bad idea but what about Takumi" she finally mustered up out of her mouth wondering what he do thinking she was dead.

"we have to keep him on the down low for now but we will need him later on but for now not one word to him" he instructed earning a nod from her "then, we shall send a letter to the palace"

"why "

"we need your family out the house so we can go inside while their gone to gather info, we will send a letter as a distraction to the palace saying to invite them over on my behalf"

"thats good the maids aren't going to be there if their out so no one will see us and i know how to get us in" Misaki smiled knowing how perfect their plan was to get inside the house.

The letter had been sent to the palace the next day and Minako, Sakuya, Haru and Aiko gladly accepted the invitation to the palace not knowing the real reason behind it. Patricia, Yuu and Takumi were very shocked about the invitation because as far as they were concerned Takumi's grandfather does not like Sakuya Ayuzawa but yet they still held a small gathering with the Ayuzawas.

Meanwhile...

" Look properly his documents have to be somewhere around here, spread out and make sure nothing looks like it has been moved, we have twenty minutes the very least now go" Gilbert, who is Takumi's grandfather butler instructed the few men that were choosen to help invade the house. These men were ones that they thought they could trust in keeping a secret as to why they were doing this mission. And so they spread out through the house but couldn't find any good information worth taking. Misaki was currently inside her mothers office when one of the men helping them came to her.

" Ma'am, i am sorry but we did not find anything in your fathers office, we are assuming that he has a secret places where he keeps his more private information but we found this folder in his bedroom so here"

"hmmm what is it"

The paper he handed her had pretty much shocked her when she read it.

_Misaki Ayuzawa... adopted... age three... by Minako and Sakuya_

_" _what!, how could i be, no, after all these years why keep me if i wasn't yours, making my life a living hell" she said in a quiet voice

"i am sorry to interrupt you but we have to leave soon ma'am"

Regaining her self she replied "ok have someone write out the imformation from this paper here alone and anything following it, tell he others to put back everything the way it was and lets get ready to leave"

She handed him the folder back before she left to go into the dinning room and ask the guys that were ready to help her leave something. They left before anyone could see them in the house.

Takumi's Grandfather house...

"your adopted, i see what your getting at why keep you if you were such a bother to them" he questioned trying to figure out what to make of this " hmm seeing that we didn't find much information in your house that means he would have another office"

"another office, i never heard them talking about another office" Misaki voiced

" They probably keep it from you, i can't help but think theres alot more behind your past and the reason why they treat you the way they did is alot more than you think, we need to find that office and learn the truth about you"

"yes, and if there is a reason, i want to find it out no matter what, if they think its all over between me and them they thought wrong" she concluded, "its only just began"

"also, did you leave what i told you to leave"

"yes they should be seeing it by now"

Ayuzawa household...

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, mom what is this i thought you said no one would find out"Aiko screamed looking at a sign in their house that read

'_I know what you did the night of the ball'_

Minako walked passed a horrified Haru and a steaming husband to take down the sign and tear it up. She then turned to them with a outraged look and shouted

" No one, i don't care who it is that claim they know what happened that night is getting in our way even if i have to kill them myself, if they think i was bad before wait till they see me now, nothing is going to stop me from getting what i want , i did many things before and i will do it again just to be on top of everyone"

when she settled down herself, she went up to the fireplace and threw the torn up pieces of paper in the fire ' just you wait because its only just began' she thought before walking away.

_**WELL THATS IT FOR NOW. BTW DO YOU KNOW TAKUMIS GRANDFATHER NAME IF NOT DO YOU MIND ME USING THE NAME EDGAR NEXT TIME. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, PLEASE I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. THANK YOU AND UNTIL NEXT TIME- VIOLET167.**_


	10. i'll tell you what happened

_**HELLO I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. BUT BEFORE I START I JUST WANT TO THANK ...**_

_**Ishita.d, Jui2014, Zia Jackson, Winnie Tang for helping me with Takumis' grandfather name and everyone who has reviewed my story, thank you so much and i hope you continue to read. Also there are alot of scene changes but they are all important so bare with me, and now without any more delays, here is the next chapter...**_

Takumi was currently looking out one of the windows of the palace near his room, when his butler Sado came back with the news about Misaki.

"what did you find out about Misaki" he asked still looking out the window

"there is no sick relative she is with, in fact when we ask people if they have seen her they say they haven't seen her around for awhile"

"so" Takumi said with a pause clutching his fists before continuing "they were lying about her, sado i want you to get a search party to look for her but do it silent so no one knows what is going on"

" yes your highness" Sado said with bow and was about to leave when Takumi remembered something

"oh and there were three guys visiting the ayuzawa household the day i visited, did you see them when they came out the house"

"yes your highness i remember them"

" investigate them too, find anything that lets me know where Misaki is"

with that said Sado walked away leaving his master to be.

'Misaki i will find you no matter what just please be alive' he thought before leaving the window and headed towards his room to shut out his self from what might bethe truth.

On the other hand...

" Misaki we need to find your fathers other office so i came up with an idea of using a fake client" Richard said to Misaki sipping a cup of his herbal tea.

"fake cilent... oh as in have someone pretend to be his client and get the location of the second office" she replied finally putting things together

" yes i already sent him to meet your father but in the meantime i'll let you deal with your sisters so make sure your careful"

"yes well then i shall get going to start since i have something in mind to do roght now" she stated about to leave but Richard stopped her asking

"Misaki what do you plan to do with your revenge ... wait let me rephrase that how far do you plan to take it"

"hmmm i don't plan on killing them that's for sure but they need to understand what they did was not right and the way they treated me i'll make them feel what i felt and that's all i plan to do, i don't want to lose who i am over revenge" and with those words said she walked away

Richard chuckled after hearing what she said, " i don't want to lose who i am over revenge " he repeated her words out loud, 'Misaki what an interesting girl you are, my grandson made the right choice' he thought

" are you ok your majesty i heard you laughing by yourself" Gilbert questioned walking up to his master

" i was just thinking about Misaki and my Grandson but i can't help but worry"

"worry, why"

" i don't know if Misaki will be able to stay stronge in this especially about whatever her family was hiding from her, she's a nice stronge young lady... i will accept no one but her to marry my grandson and become the future queen"

Meanwhile in the Ayuzawa household...

"hello Mr. Ayuzawa it's nice to meet you my name is Saito"

"ah yes Mr. Saito it's nice to meet you" Sakuya replied giving his brightest smile and shaking prehaps a new clients hand "you say you want to partnership with me why"

" you seem like a man that knows what he wants and gets it done and i like that in a person so what do you say shall we become business associates"

" hmm i don't know you'll have to do more than that to please me"

"how about this" Saito smirked as he threw a bag of gold into Sakuyas' hands

"dad i am leaving for pratice- oh you have guest my bad sorry" Aiko walked in but realising there was an extra person in the room she walked back out because their father hates to be interrupted when he is meeting clients. After she left Saito told Sakuya

" whats this how can i do deals with you when theres no privacy, forget it give me back the money" he said getting up from his chair.

" no i have somewhere else we could talk lets go" Sakuya concluded quickly so he wouldn't have to give up the gold in his hand that would be helpful to him

"go where" Saito asked pretending to be confused but knows where this is leading

"to my other office"

Aiko practice session...

The dance lessons Aiko take were now over, everyone had gone to their own private showers to freshen up. She walks into her private room and begins to take off more clothes when she sees the signs all over the room

'_I know what your family did' ' aren't you ashamed of yourself' ' shes gonna come for you' ' i'll tell everyone what a monster you are' ' you just sat and let it happen'_

She began to tear down the signs, even though they were alot

" no, no, no, i didn't do anything, i am INNOCENT!" she screamed holding her head as images of Misaki flash through her mind " she called it on herself so just leave me alone" she yelled again as she begin her Misaki voice in her head

'_Aiko' " _leave me alone"

_'Aiko'_ " i said leave me alone, she should have just listen, it wasn't our fault, i refuse to listen to what you say i am no monster, i-i" she continue to yell holding her head because she was starting to get terrible headaches, when something in her head felt like it snapped and that was when Haru walked in

"Aiko why are you yelling and whats with all these papers" Haru asked as she looked around the room " lets clean them up before someone comes in... Aiko did you hear me i said-"

" why do we have to clean it up where the hell is that girl" Aiko asked with a serious face

"who"

"Misaki, i swear to God she is always late, wasn't she outside when you came in, Misaki!, Misaki!, MISAKI!" she yelled for Misaki angry that she wasn't getting a response

"AIKO" Haru yelled over sister catching her attention , " what are saying Misaki is dead remember"

"what... Misaki ...is...dead" Aiko asked slowly thinking it over as the scene in her mind of Misaki the night of the ball played in her mind " o-oofff course i remember i was just messing with you"

" oh you scared me there" Haru laughed as she helped her sister clean up the room

'I forgot about that' Aiko thought' why am i feeling like this ow and these headaches, i better not think to much into it and just take medicine for the headaches'

Later that day..

"sir we found the second office" Gilbert announced

"really" Misaki exclaimed

"yes as soon as Mr. Ayuzawa saw the gold the deal was done, he's going on a business trip so we can go inside the office tonight and by tomorrow have all the information you need"

"thats good, prepare everything for tonight then and move out and soon as possible" Richard ordered

"yes"

"soon i'll know the truth about me" Misaki said with a smile

They waited out the arrival of information from Gilbert who arrived back early the same night, it only took them an hour to find what they needed.

"hmm lets see" Misaki said out loud as she read one of the documents they brought back " Misaki Ayuzawa was adopted after a strange event occured... some documents were lost...the only person who knows what happened was a survivor named Satsuki"

"did it just say survivor why would it say survivor" Richard questioned

"i don't know but i think i know where this person is, i heard my family mention her when i was younger, i just didn't know who she was"

"very well we will leave in the morning to visit her"

Later that night...

"hey your highness isn't that the three men we where looking for"

Takumi looked across towards the direction sado was pointing. Three men were sitting at a table across from him in a small restaurant. He got up and walked over to them and asked

"you three, do you know what happened to Misaki"

Hearing what the stranger who walked up to them said they got up and made a dash for the door being chased by Takumi and his guards but they got away and headed to Minako.

"so someone asked you about Misaki" Minako expressed "what did you say to them" she asked watering a random plant pot

"we said nothing but we don't want any part of this anymore if they ask again we will find away out for ourselves only if not then you have to pay us more"

"i don't think so, our deal is done" she replied with a smirk before throwing the plant pot at one of the mens head knocking them out

"what are you doing " the other two yelled

"why i am only protecting myself, i knew you guys would become a problem so goodbye" she stated then pulling out a gun and shooting both men.

One stood there still breathing while the other had already died. Minako walked up to him pointing the gun at his head but he managed to fight her off and ran out of the Ayuzawa household leaving his friends behind dead. He went to a place he never thought he would go, in all truth he recognised the stranger that asked about Misaki was the prince and so he ended up at the palace and yelled to a guard

" i wish to speak to the prince, tell him my name is Ikuto Sarashina and will tell him what happened with Misaki" 'i'll take you down witth me Minako' he thought

The next day...

" we are here your majesty" Gilbert announced

Misaki and Richard got out the carriage to a very small house in a very small house at the edges of Seika. They walked up to the house and after knocking the door opened to reveal hopefully the person they were looking for.

" are you Satsuki"

"yes i am how may i help you"

Gilbert walked up to her and and announced "this is his majesty sir Richard"

"h-hhis majesty, how may i serve you" she asked shyly

"i want you to tell me about what happened in the Ayuzawa household when you worked there"

Satsuki was shocked at first wondering why a royalty wanted to know what happened but yet she was glad at least someone with power would know the hidden truth and probably be able to put an end to the lies left after so many years

"yes i'll tell you what happened, please come in"

_**THATS IT FOR NOW, SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU WITH THE MANY DIFFERNT SCENES BUT SOME MAY BE IMPORTANT FOR OTHER CHAPTERS.**_

_**ALSO THE THREE MEN WERE THE BAKA TRIO, THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN IKUTO AND TAKUMI WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SO WILL MSAKIS CONVERSATION.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS ME KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING ( I PROMISE FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T BE CONFUSING AS THIS IF IT WAS TO YOU ANYWAY) UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_


	11. the truth

_**HELLO I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU TO ENJOY. YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHAT DIFFERENT COUNTRIES YOU GUYS ARE FROM (NOT BEING A STALKER) , ANYWAY I AM FROM FROM BARBADOS SO WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS, I GUESS YOU COULD PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEWS. ANYWAY LETS START THE CHAPTER.**_

Ayuawa household...

" what the hell is going on here, Minako" Sakuya demanded walking in his house to see his wife standing next to two bodies " why are there two bodies here"

"they" she said in a calm tone as if she had no care in the world about what was happening " were asked about Misaki by some stranger apparently, they ran and came here straight, its better to get rid of them now than later, oh one got away"

"are you crazy, don't you know what this could do to us especially since one got away, don't you think things through first" He yelled at his wife who just stood there staring at him with a face unable to read " you are turning into a murderer so stop cause i will not go down with you"

Minako smirked and walked up to her husband resting a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear

"turning into a murderer? weren't we always murderers hmm, you will not go down with me huh?" she paused to lean back and look him dead in the eye slapping him " you are nothing without me, i helped with most of your business deals and don't forget what happened fourteen years ago... so you see you have no choice but to continue and be with me...or i will kill you too, of course you can try to kill me but i know you love me too much to even try"

She chuckled walking away leaving an angry husband who knew what she said was true. He called some of his men to take away the two bodies and look for the other guy

Aiko room...

" Misaki wash these clothes for me"

'_yes'_

" and did you bring in my books i left on the table downstairs" Aiko replied

'_yes'_

"good then just-" Aiko was about to continue speaking when she turned around and realised Misaki was no longer there ' did she step out and without my permission to leave' she thought. She walked outside of her room and down the hallways calling for Misaki until she went up to Misakis room.

"Misaki!, Misaki!, Misaki are you in your room, how could you leave when i wasn't even finished" she yelled walking in the room 'where is she' she thought as she walked into an empty room. She looked around at everything in Misaki room observing every object because this is the first time she was actually in Misakis room. She picked up a picture of Misaki and stared at it, when suddenly after meeting Misakis eyes she dropped the picture remembering once again.

" she died, i forgot again" she exhaled slowly taking in everything " am i feeling guilty... no no i refuse to be like that, shes dead for the best, i...will never regret what happened so haunt me all you want, i don't care" and after saying those words she walked out of Misakis room to her room.

Haru's room...

" what the hell was up with Aiko" she asked herself laying on her bed

"was it she forgot Misaki is dead , ahh shes not even alive and shes still ruining our lives, why the hell didn't they just kill her fourteen years ago too, so troublesome"

The palace that same night...

After Ikuto told the guards to tell the prince he will speak about Misaki, a messenger went straight to Takumi and told him, in which he had someone treated Ikuto's wounds and now they where in a private room.

" you said you were gonna tell me about Misaki so what is it" Takumi spoke up first

" Minako Ayuzawa came to us and asked us to handle some business for her, this was early before the ball, she said wait at Silver tree forest where the carriage would stop and our target would get out, we spot our target and after the carriage left she attacked us and ran into the forest, our targets name was Misaki Ayuzawa"

" what you, you killed her" Takumi shouted fumming mad ready to knock this man into his next life

"n-nnnoo w-weee didn't, she uhh" Ikuto cleared his throat " after we chased her we came across a river and the current was rough so we assumed she was dead, we told Minako we drowned her when in truth we don't know what to her"

"you came here alone, where are your other two friends"

" Minako she.. killed them"

" your dismissed i won't have you killed you could have ran away but you came here"

" your highness, thank yo-"

" no don't thank me, i am putting you in prison for your crimes just not killing you, GUARDS!, take him away" Takumi commanded

After the guards and Ikuto left Takumi called for Sado

" prepare horses for tomorrow"

"yes your highness but where are you going"

" he mentioned Silver tree forest, my grandfather is on vacation there, he may have heard or seen something so i will visit him in the morning"

The next day...

After Satsuki had invited Misaki and Richard in, when to get them some tea then sat down with them to get to the bottom of things.

" shall i begin" she asked them both earning two nods meaning yes

"ok i used to work in the old Ayuzawa household for a very long time, my current masters at that time was Honoka and Ren Ayuzawa. Miss Honoka was a beautiful woman who fell in love with Ren Ayuzawa, so they married and she became an Ayuzawa. Ren Ayuzawa had a younger brother named Sakuya who married a commoner named Minako. Minako became pregnant with two daughters for Sakuya before Honoka could had gotten any children" she paused to allow them to take everything in before she continued

" Minako agrued that Sakuya and her should become the next head of the Ayuzawa because she already had two daughters who might as well be the next heirs but the elders didn't agree with that. Ren was the oldest and loved by his father for his excellence, so they only see fit his children would be the heirs. a few months later it turned out that Honoka was pregnant and that child was decided to be the heir. Minako was furious, she tried her best to stop the elders from making the unborn child the heir but they told her if she didn't stop they would take her off the family register"

" Two years after the child was born it was finally declared that everything, every ounce of wealth of the Ayuzawa house would go to that child. Sakuya asked what about his children and elders told him they would inherit a business they have put aside for them. But Minako didn't see that as enough so she and Sakuya secretly started small businesses that were illegal. The elders found out and were extremely mad because they knew if they give their children more than just that one business Sakuya and Minako would ruin it and this case they were just proven right so they ran all of them out of the house even their two daughters. The elders, Ren and Honoka wanted to keep the two daughters with them but Minako said she knew if they stayed they would have been treated badly which is not true because Honoka loved them both dearly"

"A year later when the child turned three, Sakuya showed up with his family apologising for what they did and wished they could come back home and so taking mercy on them the elders welcomed them back "

" if thats true then how did Minako and Sakuya become the current heirs now" Richard butted in

" it was the childs birthday, when everyone was preparing for dinner of only a few Ayuzawa members. A fire broke out and everyone was trying to get out but most of the doors were locked somehow. Because the Ayuzawas were so kind to us we tried our best to help them get out, but the elders of the Ayuzawa household died that night. There were twenty servants there that night and only one survived and that was me. Luckily i found the child and got out with her. I couldn't find Honoka and Ren so i took the baby to the police. That baby would have been turning eighteen now, Honoka decided to name her Misaki"

"so" Misaki paused barely able to speak ," then Minako and Sakuya took her and adopted her"

"no, when i went to the police, i stayed there with the child and while we were sleeping someone took her. We searched over and over but we never found her. It was only two years ago when i came into Seiki i heard of a family that the names shocked me. They were Minako, Sakuya, Haru, Aiko and Misaki. They took Misaki and told everyone they adopted her when in fact they kidnapped her and used the documents of her getting the inheritance and took everything that was to go to that baby. When i went to expose them they threatened me and so i had to hide. I didn't just stop there, i found out that they where the ones who started the fire, THEY KILLED THEIR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD" Satsuki partly yelled crying "just for money"

"w-what, t-tthey did what" Misaki stuttered out crying" how could they , i can't even remember my real family and yet they killed them after trying to kill me too"

Satsuki looked around at Misaki shocked at what she just heard. Richard decided to explain everything to her.

"this girl here is Misaki Ayuzawa and she was adopted by Minako and Sakuya"

" your their daughter, you are misaki" Satsuki asked not believing the baby she tried so hard to find was right in front off her, but when Misaki told her yes, she pulled her into a big embrace" Misaki look how big you've grown, i can't believe its you". After minutes of crying and hugging and Misaki and Richard were getting ready to leave Satsuki told them one last thing.

" i don't think your parents are dead well at least both of them their bodies were never found and about Honoka there is something you should know"

"what is it "

" Honoka was a royal of a nearby land, this Minako and Sakuya never knew, which means you are also royalty, i never heard anything from them but maybe you can your majesty"

After that conversation they all decided to meet again. Richard first wanted to see what he could do about the fact they would have visit the nearby land and that requires preparation. When they got home they saw a face they weren't expecting to see.

"M-Misaki?"

" Takumi"

As two lovers are reunited again a new stranger rides into Seiki gaining alot of attention

"who are you and what are you doing here" one curious man asked " i have never seen you around , are you visiting someone"

"oh me, well my name is Ren Ayuzawa and yes i came here to pay back what my little brother took from me"

_**THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE EXAMS SOON COMING SO THAT IS WHY I AM TRYING TO POST FEW CHAPTERS. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS AND THANK YOU FOR READING.**_


	12. could it be

_**HELLO AGAIN I AM VIOLET167 AND THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU TO ENJOY. WOW CHAPTER 12, BEFORE I START I WOULD LIKE TO THANK,**_

_**MAIXNARUFOREVER159, JUI2014, MIMI, READERGIRL0401, SHANNON0502, STARELSIE, ISHITA.D, GUEST, WINNIE TANG( YES I KNOW ABOUT TAIWAN, I WATCH A FEW SERIES FROM THERE) , SOMEGIRLWHOZ16 ( I LIKE THAT USERNAME), KRISHTINA CH, DOVEWING0, ANIMELOVESICKNESS, SCARLETZERS, PETREBRIDGETT, MYDREAMDRAGON66, GUEST, GUEST, CATHERINE792, IAMGIO, SAHANA, SAKKIM98, ZIA JACKSON, GIO, ILOVEIT**_

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORY, I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS. IF YOUR READING THIS IN DAY TIME OR NIGHT TIME JUST WANNA SAY ENJOY YOUR DAY/NIGHT.**_

_**AND NOW BACK TO THE STORY...**_

"M-Misaki, what are you doing here" Takumi asked trying to put together why Misaki is at his grandfather house

"i-iii, uhm you see" she tried to explain but was lost for words

" do you know how worried i have been, going crazy looking for you!" he yelled stunning Misaki but after calming down himself because he knew she would had a reason, he told her in a queit soothing voice " i'm sorry, its just a few days ago i was starting to think i lost until that guy told me what happened, and now here you are"

" sorry i didn't mean to make you worry" Misaki replied with her head low

Takumi chuckled " how can you be so cute"

"wha-" a blushing Misaki tried to say but Takumi cut her off with a deep passionate kiss. Seconds passed _6..7..8...9..10 _and they were still kissing.

"uhmm" someone cleared their throat

"uhmmm"

"Uhmmmmm"

"OUCH!, what on earth grandpa why hit me the head with a stick" Takumi yelled rubbing his head while Misaki stood blushing remembering that Richard was still there too

" did you forget i was here, i felt that if i didn't stop you now i would be seeing you make my great grandchildren now"

"t-ttthat we wouldn't do that" Misaki stuttered out

"why not misa chan~" Takumi teased

"why you little-"

Richard cut her off " Takumi you said something about a guy telling you something about Misaki"

"oh yeah, one of the guys who tried to kill you told me what happened, apparrently Minako tried to killed them and only he survived, i have him in the palace prison right now"

"she tried to kill them, that means shes trying to cover up what happened" Misaki voiced

" but uhmm Misaki why are you here" Takumi mentioned still curious. Richard and Misaki told him everything about her even about what happened fourteen years ago.

" so what are you planning to do now"

" i am sending a letter to that nearby kingdom,but it will take a few days so for now we won't do nothing, seeing if Misaki really is royalty is our top priority now" Richard stated

Ayuzawa household...

Sakuya, Minako, Haru and Aiko were sitting in a room in their house together. They had sent home all the workers so what they talk about wouldn't be heard by anyone.

" the reason why i wanted us here together is to tell you that i think we should alert people that Misaki is missing" Minako spoke up first

"what but shes dead and we know that" Aiko questioned, confused at what her mother was planning

" you see we know that but what happens when someone gets curious and ask why they haven't seen her in awhile, what happens when they want to know why we didn't report anything. Thats why we're gonna say she is missing and we thought it was nothing but seeing she isn't showing up we got worried. I will hire a fake investigator to say they found her dead, so are we clear" Minako announced earning three nods

" Haru, Aiko i have decided that we need to get back focusing on getting you married to the prince we will visit the palace tomorrow, i will prepare that best of everything for you"

"but mother he already said he likes Misaki" Aiko stated the obvious

But Minako just chuckled " Aiko must you always be the one to ask foolish questions, Misaki is dead, the prince will need to think of the kingdom and choose a bride all you have to do is make sure one of you fits that position do you understand me" she asked a frightened Aiko who just slowly nodded " good now go from infront of me"

After Haru and Aiko left only Sakuya and Minako remained

"its all coming together what we worked for honey" Minako expressed walking up to her husband kissing him , " i love you" she said as she let him go so he could leave for work. When he was gone she smirked remembering something

FLASHBACK

" ahhh i am so sick and tired of this" a young version of Minako screamed

" then what are you going to do" a girl around her age asked

"i " Minako paused " am going to marry a rich guy so i don't have to clean for people just to make a living"

but the girl only laughed at her " really hahaha the day you do pigs will fly i tell you, how about this i will clean your mansion for you when that happens"

"you'll see i might even make it to the palace as a royal, then we will see who is cleaning for who, and we'll see whose laughing at who then"

" your serious, why can't you make the best of what you have, why can't you do that"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO BE SOMEBODY NOT JUST CLEAN FOR THE RICH, I WANT TO BE THE ONE WITH THE MONEY AND POWER" Minako yelled to her friend

" then look that man over there Sakuya Ayuzawa is rich and single go seduce him then"

" i will"

" Minako i was joking, we don't belong in their world"

"ha we'll see"

" Minako you will never become what your thinking, it will ruin you competely i can see it now"

" enough of your stupid fortunes i am going and i can assure you one day i will be his wife"

"bu-"

"you'll see"

Minako smirked remembering that, how many times she wanted to rub the fact she married Sakuya in her friends face but she couldn't find her. She walked out the room of her mansion to go make sure everything would be ready for when they visited the palace.

One mistake Minako made was not listening to her friend words, instead of cutting her off, she would have heard her friend say all those many years ago

"_ if you marry him and become full of greed for power, onne day because of that greed you might make a mistake which determines two paths for you, one you may prevail in what you plan and be filled with more greed or... someone might put an end to your greed"_

maybe then, just maybe things would have been better

The next day...

Minako visited the palace with Haru and Aiko. She arranged to meet with Patricia, Yuu and Takumi but Takumi didn't show up

" wheres the prince, your majesties" Minako asked

"he's away on business sorry it was too late to alert you" Patricia replied

" oh no, no problem it can't be helped right" Minako said with a fake smile thinking ' ahh of all days he had to be away, just wasting my time'

" so hows Misaki doing"

" why are you asking about that troublemaker, shes a good for nothing just let her be, i know you must have been worried that your son had taken interest in her"

Patricia giggled " you must think that i am like you, well no, i don't talk bad about my son , i find people who do that rude plus it makes them the lowest of the lowest people out there, don't you hate them too"

"yes" Minako answered angry

"good then since we understand that how about we end this meeting" Patricia said standing up with her husband then walking away.

"tsk come on lets leave girls"

Later that day...

"grandpa i am taking Misaki somewhere so don't wait up ok" Takumi yelled to his grandfather taking Misaki out through the door with him.

" is it ok to let them leave sir" Gilbert asked Richard

" yes its ok, i trust my grandson and they have been seperated for a while

Takumi lead Misaki into the forest leading her to places shes never seen until they came accross a picnic

" what on earth, did you do this Takumi" Misaki asked amazed turning to Takumi

"yes i wanted to have some alone time with you , and to get a few things off your mind"

"t-tthank you, but you didn-"

"shush" Takumi interrupted " lets just enjoy this, would you like a sandwich"

"yes" she replied " wow this is really good did you make this " she asked after taking the first bite

"yes i need it to taste good for the girl i love" Takumi teased staring at her

Misaki blushed" stop looking at me like that" she said playing with her fingers like they were so interesting

"Misaki" Takumi called out her name swifting his body on the ground so they could be as close as possible just an inch apart from her lipd he whispered " you don't know what you do to me " and with that said he claimed her lips. When they finally stopped kissing, Misaki sat there breathless

"are you...trying...to ...kill me...baka"

" of course not who would i have to kiss then"

They played games the rest of the day, laughed with each other, ate food and took their minds away from everything else. It is now night and they layed down on the ground looking at the stars. Takumi had prepared a blanket to wrap around both him and Misaki but mostly Misaki, and he sealed it down with a protective arm around her also.

" Misaki, marry me" Takumi asked out of nowhere

" what" Misaki questioned sitting up

Takumi got up after her and asked again " when everything is over, marry me"

" marry you"

"yes come live with me in the palace and become my queen,i'll make you happy for the rest of your life, i'll make you forget everything, i won't make you cry ever, i will never make anyone upset you , no one will never yell at you, i'll make you live in peace" he said with a smile " so what do you say"

" yes of course i will marry you"

"good, i won't make you regret it" he replied then paused " so about those great grandchildren for my grandfather, how about we start now"

"TAKUMI YOU PERVERTED PLAYBOY, i can't believe i said i would marry you"

" hahaha lets go home my future queen"

Miles away that night...

"your majesties , Sir Richard grandfather of the soon to be king of Seiki wishes to meet with you" a messenger called

"Richard, let me see the letter"

The letter they read had shocked them, it read

_I have something important to tell you about your lost grand daughter_

" arrange a meeting with him as soon as possible" his majesty yelled to the messenger

' could it be you daughter is alive honoka' the queen thought to herself

_**THATS IT FOR NOW, THIS CAHPTER WASN'T ALL THAT INTERESTING AS I RUSHED IT BEFORE I BEGIN TO STUDY FOR EXAMS BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE IT INTERESTING SO I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT ASK, YOU COULD PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU**_

_**ANIMELOVESICKNESS, CATHERINE792, KIAME MIAZUKI, MELIME14, MOONLIGHTLILY0413, MYDREAMDRAGON66, PETREBRIDGETT, PIXIECORPSE, THEWINGSOFHITSUZEN, WINNIE TANG, ZIA JACKSON, ANIMESTUFF123, BLAZINGSTARS, BOOKGIRL360, CRIMSON SANA, DOVEWING0, FANFICTIONLOVERKALI, KAITYJO27, LITTLEBOO1999, , PERCABETH8, SABRIZIR, SHANNON0502, SILVERSNAKES, THEDARKPIRATEKING, YOUROTPGIRL,**_

_**FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING MY STORY THANK YOU SO MUCH AND ENJOY YOUR DAY/NIGHT**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME~**_


	13. princess project

_**HELLO GUYS I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. FINALLY EXAMS ARE OVER AND I CAN FOCUS ON THE STORY. ABOUT THIS NEW KINGDOM I DON'T WANT TO CALL IT MIYABIGAOKA IN CASE I USE TORA BUT IT IS NOT APART OF SEIKI, I DECIDED TO CALL IT SEISEN ( WHICH WAS A MIDDLE SCHOOL IN MAID SAMA )**_

_**WINNIE TANG: HELLO, OK WHEN I SAID ' MILES AWAY THAT NIGHT', I MEANT IN THE NEW KINGDOM I AM GOING TO INTRODUCE. ALSO HONOKA IS NOT TAKUMIS GRANDFATHER DAUGHTER THAT WOULD BE WEIRD, I MEANT THEY ARRANGED A MEETING TO TALK TO MISAKIS GRANDPARENTS. HOPE THAT HELPS**_

The day started off like any other day, until Richard received a letter from Seisen accepting a meeting. Misaki and Richard were now preparing to leave, while Takumi would stay behind and return to the palace. Gilbert and Sado were outside loading their things onto the carriage as Takumi, Misaki and Richard were saying their farewells.

Richard stepped up first and placed a hand on Takumi's shoulder " don't worry so much, we'll be back before you know it so take care for now". He then walked away and went into the carriage with Gilbert, who first sent a bow to Takumi.

Takumi turned and looked at Misaki " be careful, make sure you don't overwork yourself, eat on time and hurry back okay, don't stay to long"

" you know i can take care of myself, and like your grandfather said we'll be back soon" she answered giving him a smile to reassure him things are going to be fine.

" yes, i know, i just didn't want to have to leave you already" he said pulling her into a hug.

" i'll see you soon but for now we got to go, now you take care of yourself and go do your duties as the prince, well future king i mean" she mumbled into his chest then releasing herself a little bit so she could see his face.

Takumi leaned down to kiss her forehead then let her go " ok, then see you soon" he replied watching as Misaki turned and headed to the carriage. When the carriage had left and was out of his eye sight, he left with Sado.

The carriage ride lasted until evening and they were greeted by Seisens lands. Misaki enjoyed looking at the new scenery because she had never seen beyond Seiki. They were soon greeted by the palace of Seisen gates which opened up allowing them to pass through. The queen and king thought they let them rest from their journey first and then meet later.

Once everyone had settle in, Richard went first to meet the king and queen, then Misaki would come after. The meeting took place in a private room.

" Richard i was surprised when i read your letter" the king spoke up. He was sitting next to his wife and Richard accross from them. " you say that know something about our lost grand daughter, how did you even know about her"

" well i meet a girl in an unfortunate situation and i decided to help her, things went one way and another, and then we found out that she was your grand daughter" Richard stated looking both of them directly in the eye to show he was serious

"ha, Richard we meet with you a few times before and we know you're a good person but why should we believe the girl you brought is our blood" the answered

" i know how it seems but i can tell you something not everyone knows" Richard told them getting two looks that seemed to say ' tell us'. "your daughter married Ren Ayuzawa but to everyone they thought she was just a regular noble"

"how did you know that" the king asked curious

" i talked to one of your daughters old maids, she was the only one to have survived, and i am not kidding the girl i brought is your blood so please" Richard begged.

The queen and king looked at each other first nodding to each other then told him "ok, but we will give her a test, we will have a maid take her to a certain room and from there we'll know whether she is our blood"

And as said, Misaki was taken to another private room. When she opened the door there was a woman standing inside the room with a mask on. Misaki shut the door and walked up to the women. " excuse me i was sent he-"

" just sit" the strange woman ordered and so Misaki sat down followed but the woman facing her. The woman first stared at Misaki like she was in shock before sitting down. " so i'll ask you some questions ok" she asked and Misaki nodded. " just... how old are you and where have you been living"

Misaki was stunned just too be asked only those two questions "well i will soon be turning eighteen and well apparently i was adopted by Minako and Sakuya Ayuazwa and-"

" did you just say Minako and Sakuya" the woman cut her off clutching the end of the chair she was sitting in.

" yes, they took me in, i only found out when i visited a lady named Satsuki and she told me everything, truthfully i understand if the queen and king don't accept me as their blood, i just wanted to see people who might actually treat me like family" Misaki told her

' satsuki old friend' the woman thought to herself. " Misaki" she said out of nowhere earning a 'hmm' in reply from the girl in front of her. " enough, first of all the reason i only asked you two questions is because i can see the truth just looking at you"

"really" Misaki asked " but miss, who are you"

The woman chuckled and reached to take off her mask while saying " i am a woman who fell in love with a man at first sight, i married him and had a blessing which was taken from me, an accident happened and everything was gone, i thought i was dreaming but when i woke up everything really was gone" she said as she pulled off her masked

Misaki looked at her face to see burns and understood why she wore a mask, it was hiding her scars. " i am the queen of Seisen, Honoka Ayuzawa still and to be exact your mother" she answered as tears ran down her eyes " i never thought i would see you again, my Misaki"

"w-wwwhat, your my mom i thought you were dead" Misaki questioned utterly shocked at what she was hearing

" your father and i survived but we had several burns,someone found us, but we were in a coma for years until your father woked up first and dissapeared, even though he took most of the burns protecting me i woke up after awhile. I got up and searched for you both but i couldn't find you both until i heard about your father and people said you were dead and so i hid in the palace like this hiding my face letting it heal" she explained touching her face " i didn't know Minako and Sakuya even survived i was worried at first until i heard they took off with the money but i didn't went to look for them since i wouldn't be able to hear what happened to you, sorrry if i had go-"

" no, its not your fault but there is something should know" . Misaki took her mother to Richard were he helped Misaki explain to her family what really happened years ago. They were all furious at what happened and couldn't believe it.

" lets send some guards and throw them in prison right now" the queen yelled

" your maje-, i mean grandmother , we don't want to do that yet, there are still some things that need to be cleared up so we can't put them in prison now" Misaki stated and also tried to calm them down

"well then what do you have in mind now" Honoka questioned looking at both her daughter and Richard

" a princess project" Richard announced to everyone who just looled at him confused. " we are going to show Misaki to her family but as the priness of Seisen in disguise"

"in disguise, what do you mean, i thought we were hiding the fact that i am alive from my family" Misaki mentioned to Richard

" we are, as the princess of Seisen no one must know that you are Misaki, so you will learn how to act as a princess and change your appearance and how you speak so it doesn't sound like you, understand" he asked recieving a yes from Misaki.

"ok Misaki you will stay here and learn to act like a princess, while i go back to Seiki and announce something to the kingdom, i shall leave now but we will meet in one week so be prepared"

"yes" she answered

After Richard left that day Honoka took Misaki to teach her about being a royal. They were both eager because this meant they would make up for lost time together. One day after Richard returned to Seiki there was a royal announcement.

_To the people of Seiki the prince will invite all young ladies to the kingdom for a celebration to see if he will take one of them as his bride, this will happen one week from now_

The Ayuzawa family recieved an invitation to stay over for a short time in the palace after the celebration.

One week later..

Every girl in the kingdom was dolled up waiting to meet the prince including Haru and Aiko plus their parents who came along with them.

Patricia stepped up to th crowd to welcome them " thank you all for coming her today, this means so much to us that you are here and now i welcome my son Takumi Prince of Seiki and the soon to be king" she smiled as the crowd welcome Takumi who bowed and went to join everyone . The only thing going through his mind while seeing all these girls was that it was all for Misaki.

Patricia got up again and welcomed another person. " i would like to introduce a special guest, the princess of Seisen" she said then allowed Misaki to enter the room and greet the crowd. She had a veil that hid her face so no one could see her. She greeted everyone until she came up to the four persons she hated most. Haru, Aiko, Sakuya and Minako.

" its nice to meet you, your highness" they all greeted with a bow

" its nice to meet you " Misaki replied in her fake voice 'again, my family' she added in her thoughts smirking.

_**THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. MY COMPUTER WAS FREEZING UP SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO RE-READ THIS, SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR** **THOUGHTS, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON SINCE I WILL HAVE FREETIME SO UNTIL NEXT TIME. :)**_


	14. Trust?

_**HI GUYS, THIS IS VIOLET167 AND I BRING YOU A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU TO ENJOY. WELL HERE GOES...**_

_Patricia got up again and welcomed another person. " i would like to introduce a special guest, the princess of Seisen" she said then allowed Misaki to enter the room and greet the crowd. She had a veil that hid her face so no one could see her. She greeted everyone until she came up to the four persons she hated most. Haru, Aiko, Sakuya and Minako._

_" its nice to meet you, your highness" they all greeted with a bow_

_" its nice to meet you " Misaki replied in her fake voice 'again, my family' she added in her thoughts smirking_.

After they were finished with their greetings, Minako stepped up to Misaki with a big smile on her face " your highness, my name is Minako Ayuzawa, its a pleasure to meet you, sorry but i didn't know Seisen had a princess better yet around my daughters age"

"yes, not much people knew in fact i just came back from somewhere actually" Misaki stated " in fact the king asked me to stay here for a few days"

"really, the king and queen also asked us to stay for awhile, i guess we'll be seeing each other often" Minako said

"yes, then we should have tea sometime, just the two of us, Minako" Misaki told her then bowed leaving Minako behind.

Haru and Aiko walked up to there mother who was staring at the princess of Seisen very strangely. Haru spoked up first " mom, what's wrong, why are you staring at her like that"  
Minako snapped out of her trance of looking at Misaki to look at her daughters Haru and Aiko " oh nothing its just, i get a familiar feeling around her...its probably nothing but keeping close to her might be good idea in getting the two of you to marry the prince"

Across the room from Minako, Takumi stood behind his mother like he was...hiding from something

Takumi POV

ahhh, why am i doing this being surrounded ny all these girls and why are they staring at me like that?, like if i am the last piece of meat on earth? why!, why!, why!, why is this lady staring at me like that, is she purring at me, oh God why me? she looks like a shark wanting to eat me up, isn't she like thirty, why is she here, shes way above the age for me to marry her. Avoid eye contact with her, avoid eye contact, avoid eye contact, aaahhh why can i still feel her eyes on me, i feel like i am being eye raped.

"Why am i doing this" he asked himself out loud until his eyes met the reason why, Misaki. Usually he hated being to events like this with all the girls acting crazy over him but because Misaki asked him to do it he couldn't refuse. So he moved from behind his mother and decided to head into the crowd in the opposite direction of the weird woman or so he thought but he came accross her stopping him in his tracks. The moment he saw her he spun around and headed the other way while being chased by her.

The celebration was family over and everyone went home. Misaki, Minako,Sakuya, Haru and Aiko all went to their own rooms given to them by the queen.  
Misaki was preparing to go to bed when she heard a tap on her window. She walked over to take a look and when she opened it, there was none other than Takumi moving from her windows and jumping into her balcony.

"T-TTakumi, what are you doing here" Misaki asked looking at him confused

" i just wanted to come see my Misa chan" he said entering her room " by the way nice nightgown but i would prefer something more lacy and much more tight by yo- owww, what was that for"

"that was for you being a pervert you playboy" Misaki replied flushed trying to hide herself

Takumi chuckled and walked over to hug her " thats perverted playboy fiance to you" he said kissing her forehead making her blush, " well then shall i take you to bed"

"w-wwwhat you pervert i am not doing any kind of stuff with you" Misaki yelled pushing him away

"sshh, Misaki you sure are naughty~, i just meant sleeping, you know, me and you in the bed, with our eyes shut sleeping" Takumi told her smirking at her reaction

"o-of course i know that but...ah just get in the bed"

They went into the bed with Takumi on the right side and Misaki on the left side. Takumi made sure he pulled her up to his chest and Misaki even though embarrassed, snuggled closer to him.

" how long are you going to stay here for" she asked looking up at him

" i'll leave before everyone gets up, why you don't want me to ever leave" he smiled teasing her

"no, i want you to stay by me" she replied serious looking at him straight in the eye

Takumi smiled at her after regaining himself from something he thought he would never hear. He then took her hand in his and rested her head on the arm playing with her hair making her fall asleep and soon after he too fell asleep.

The next morning...

_knock, knock , knock_

"uggh" Misaki groaned

knock, knock,knock

'who could that be so early in the morning' she thought, " who is it" she yelled in her fake voice making sure she keep her identity hidden

"its me, the queen ,Patricia" the voice answered

' the queen...Patricia' Misaki thought and then she realised that Takumi was still in her bed " one moment please" she yelled to the door.

She turned and shook Takumi up " hey get up now, get up hurry"

" Misaki what-" he was about to speak but Misaki cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth shushing him "your mom she's out there, you have to hide" she told him watching his eyes widened

"what"  
"here hide under the blankets" she told him covering him up then turning to the door " come in "

The door opened up to see Patricia walk in alone then close the door " sorry, to wake you Misaki, but Minako wanted to have tea with you and she was coming to get you but i came instead"

" really then i better get ready then " Misaki answered " i will visit her for tea in twenty minutes thank you"

" then i shall take my leave now" Patricia announced taking one step towards the door but then stopped and said " oh Takumi your father wants to see you later too, so don't be late also"

Takumi got up from the blankets and answered her " yes, mom"

Patricia walked out the room thinking ' i guess i will have grandchildren soon'

" well i guess i will see you soon Misa chan" Takumi said before exiting her room through her windows.

Misaki got dressed and went to meet Minako. They talked about nomal things and then when the conversation came up about Misaki being missing Minako tried to act like a sweet mother saying

" i was i could find her soon, i love her so much"

Which just angered the princess in front of her. After a few days Misaki made sure to get close to Minako, making sure Minako thought they were friends so she could find out what she needed. One evening while they were having tea

"so Minako i have exciting news" Misaki told her faking getting excited " so i heard that a young girl was found and it might be your daughter"

Minako looked up at her shocked "w-wwhat, w-what did you just say"

" i said i think your daughter was found alive isn't that great, that means she could come here to the palace while your here too right but its a shame right even though you were good to her how she turned out that bad personality she had, now it looks like she'll be back with you again,right" Misaki replied smiling loving the scared reaction she was getting from Minako.

" what bad luck that means the king would never let you marry his son with all this hap-" Misaki was about to continue

"HELP ME!" Minako yelled looking at Misaki. There was no one else around so no one heard her

" what" Misaki asked pretending to be surprised but under her veil she was just smiling.

" we're friends right, so help me make sure that she doesn't come here, i don't want Haru and Aiko pay for her mistakes and not get married so please help me" Minako begged. ' paying someone to get rid of her is useless and if anyone find out what happened and investigate then the past will be revealed and i will be doomed.. so my only option is to trust this princess' she thought

" very well" Misaki said getting up andd then brought back a maid " lets verify if that girl really is your daughter, maid, who was the girl you guys were saying was found"

The maid spoke up saying " well, at first we thought it was Misaki Ayuzawa but it turns out that her name is Mei,your highness"

"ok dismissed" Misaki announced then waited for the maid to leave " well sorry looks like it was a mistake, my bad i heard wrong"

Minako let out a sigh of relief " its ok,it wasn't your fault, now i really hoped it really was her"

Misaki laid her hands on Minakos " i don't know whats going on but if your ever in trouble just come to me ok, i will help you without hesitation"

"thank you" Minako replied smiling, ' i guess i can trust her a liitle bit'

Misaki smiled back at her, ' i guess your beginning to trust me now, the moment you let your guard down, i'll find out all your secrets and crush you' she thought

In an unknown location that same time...

A man walked up to is boss " Ren sama it appears, your brother and his family are staying in the palace for a few days, what do you want us to do"

Ren turned around and look at the man before him " lets wait until they return now.. and for now stop watching my brother and keep an eye on Minako"

" why" the man asked

" because shes the cause of everything and i am going to get her for it"

"yes" the man replied walkng away

' Minako... i will crush you even if it kills me to do it' Ren thought

**_WOW THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER . PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS . NEXT UPDATE SOMETIME AFTER WEDNESDAY, NOT SURE. WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME:)_**


	15. Fortune telling and the veil is off

**_HELLO AGAIN. THIS IS VIOLET167 AND I BRING YOU CHAPTER 15, NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS FAR BUT HERE I AM. BEFORE WE START I JUST WANT TO SAY.._**

**_MISAKI IS STILL WEARING THE VEIL, I MENTIONED IT ONCE IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT NOT REALLY ALOT. I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP MENTIONING IT OVER AND OVER BUT I GUESS I WILL INCLUDE IT ALOT NOW. THE VEIL IS WHAT IS HIDING HER IDENTITY AND PATRICIA KNOWS MISAKI IS THE PRINCESS._**  
**_NOW LET US BEGIN..._**

Misaki just returned from yet another tea time with Minako. She went to settle into her room to think about how to find a way to trick Minako into telling her, all of her secrets. Her thoughts were broken when a maid walked in and greeted her. Silence filled the room until the maid asked her..

" Pardon my rudeness, your highness but can I ask you what Minako is like Ayuzawa is like"

' why does she want to know what Minako is like... did Minako send her to test me " Misaki thought for a while and the answered " she's very nice, why?"

" You see Minako and I use to be old friends but we lost touch" the maid stated walking over to the chair Misaki was sitting in.

' old friends, then she must know something about her past'. Misaki motioned for her to sit down and to continue speaking

" firstly, the only reason I am speaking to you about this is because I can feel there is a connection between you two, you see I am good at fortune telling and so much more" The maid concluded smiling at Misaki

" fortune telling and more" Misaki said staring at the maid wide eyed

"yes, you see, even Minako knows this but she always thought I was kidding. Twenty years ago I read her, her fortune that said she will end up with two paths one that she will succeed in and in the other one she will regret. When I first saw you, even though you were wearing the veil like you are wearing now, I saw you fortune" The maid took a deep breathe before continuing " you and Minako play a role in each others destiny, your fortune is that, in the past you were unlucky and mistreated but now you want to live another life with happiness but first you will get rid of the evil hearted around you but even though the truth is being revealed I must warn you the same as Minako that you could succeed or you could end up in a worst situation than the night of the ball"

After that being said the maid got up and left the room leaving Misaki speechless. After regaining herself Misaki got up to find the maid. She searched the whole palace but couldn't find her so she went to the person in charge of the maids but their was something strange.

" I am sorry your highness but we have no maids in the palace who look like that " the person in charge said after Misaki describe the maid to her

" Are you sure" Misaki asked again

" I am sorry but I know every maid in the palace face and there is none who looks like what you describe"

" really, then thank you" Misaki replied and left to go back to her room. ' where on earth did she come from' Misaki thought to herself. She walked into her room and opened the door then closing it and walk over by her bed to sit down in her chair and think about what happened.

Later that day Patricia invited Takumi, Yui, Misaki, Minako, Sakuya, Haru and Aiko to a picnic. A few maids had set up a table for them with sandwiches, cookies, cake and a lot more that was the finest of Seiki. Patricia told everyone to choose what they would like to eat. Everyone begins to choose what they like and also start small conversations.

Minako looks over at the princess of Seisen " Your highness, wouldn't it be much better if you took off your veil to eat"

Misaki freezes and looks up at Minako " No, thank you I prefer to eat this way, this is how I have always been around people other than my family"

Minako smiles back at her " Oh, then I am sorry, I guess its fine as long as you are comfortable" she said earning a bow from Misaki.

Takumi trying to take away the attention from Misakis' veil decided to talk about a new topic and soon after the previous topic was long forgotten.  
Minako joined into the conversation to but in the midst of it she look over at the princess of Seisen, who was fixing herself to tea. She was adding sugar, then the milk to her tea and then a few drops of honey, then she picked a sandwich and pulled out a few things from it before eating and and when she went to eat a cookie she secretly dipped it in the icing that was on the cake on her plate. ' What a weird princess the only person I know who does all those things like that is...Misaki...but how- what am i thinking she's a princess' Minako thought. She just let it go for the time being.

The evening went by smooth and everyone enjoyed the picnic. Afterwards they all went back to their rooms. Haru and Aiko decided to walk the princess to her room and Minako thought it was a good idea much to Misaki's annoyance. They just keep talking about themselves and how good it would be to live in the palace. When they arrived at her door, they were giving small hints that they wanted to come inside but she told them she was busy and shut the door in their faces. Both of them walked away and headed to Haru's room.

"aah" Haru says as she jumps down on her bed " it feels good to be able to just to walk around the palace like its our home, to bad we will leave in two days"

Aiko walked over to her sister and jump down on her bed" hey sis, the garden boy he's cute isn't he... he kinda said that I was -"

Haru got up quickly " Aiko" she said putting a hand on her sisters shoulder " please don't tell me you like a garden boy you know what mom would say right"

"but I-"

" no buts, mom wants one of us to marry the prince, so forget about some garden boy and act like your an Ayuzawa or else you want to be the same as Misaki" Haru explained

" I understand but sometimes I really wish she would let us choose our own life" Aiko sobbed

" I know but... you know how she gets when she's angry a-and what she is capable of" Haru tried to reason with her younger sister " how about we sleep in my room together tonight huh, just like when we were younger"

" yes, you know Haru you used to say that alot when we were younger" Aiko answered getting closer to her to lay down.

_**Flashback**_

_A seven year old Haru sits down bandaging up her hand, while her six year old sister Aiko sits next to her apologising._

_" I am sorry sis, its all my fault, I disobeyed mom and you took the punishment for me, I am sorry" Aiko sobbed wiping her eyes as tears were falling_

_" Its okay" Haru tried to calm her down " next time just do what she says and nothing will happen, ok"_

_" Y-Yess, I will do what ever she says from now on I am sorry... does it still hurt" Aiko asked looking at her sisters hand_

_" What my hand, of course not she didn't hurt it that bad, don't worry about it because no matter what I'll do everything I can to protect you, how about we sleep in my room tonight"_

_" yes, thank you Haru" Aiko answered smiling_

_" no problem, now lets get some sleep" Haru told her younger sister wrapping her up close to her and putting a blanket over and not long after they both fell asleep._

" It would seem so, since I always had a troublesome sister right" Haru said smiling at her sister

" Very funny, lets get some rest because you need a lot of some beauty sleep" Aiko laughed pinching her sisters cheeks.

" ok, ok fine, fine " Haru laughed back

Meanwhile in Minako and Sakuya's room...

Minako was freshing herself while Sakuya was reading a book. She walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips " That was a good way to spend the evening right"

Sakuya chuckled " Yes it was, this is probably how we will live if the prince marries Aiko or Haru"

" Sakuya, what do you mean if, the prince WILL marry one of them " she stated boldly " I can't believe the life we live its all because I married such I wonderful man like you"

" I am glad I meet a woman like you" Sakuya replied back giving her a kiss on her lips but it didn't last long.

The next day...

Misaki decided to take a walk from the palace. She still had the veil on because she never knew when someone might be watching. She went to place where people usually went to pick apples. When she was trying to pick an apple her veil was knocked off. She tried to pick it up and put it on quickly when she heard someone laughing.

" you didn't really think you could pick an apple in that did you "

She turned around to see a man she had never seen before, a man who went by the name of Ren.

" oh sorry mister I didn't know someone was there" Misaki said quickly hoping she could get away from this situation.

" oh, my bad I guess I should have made myself known...but uhm you don't have to put it back on you know the veil, i won't tell anyone you were here whoever you are"

' he doesn't look like he would do anything' Misaki thought

' she looks so young and beautiful, I wonder if my daughter was alive if this is how she would look' Ren thought

The two of them sat down under the trees and enjoyed each other presence. They told each other jokes and laughed with each other until it Misaki decided she should get back

" I would like to stay but I have to go " Misaki announced to the stranger infront of her

" ok, then I hope next time you need apples picked you will ask me, I come here a few days at this time to pick some so goodbye then miss" Ren told her walking away.

Misaki watched the stranger walking away and put on her veil to go back to the palace before anyone else could see her. But there was someone else hiding behind the trees.

Minako Pov

I am sure I saw her come this way. Oh wait there she is... who ...is that man. I can't see his face.  
When the princess turned around I was shocked ' M-Misaki' i thought as i saw her face before she put on her veil and walked towards the palace " she would dare to mess with me and pretend to be a princess, so your not dead huh , not for long" I said aloud walking towards the palace.

**_THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME THIS CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NAMED ' THE BEGINNING OF THE END'. NEXT UPDATE MIGHT BE SOON ._**


	16. Beginning to the end

_**HELLO AGAIN, I AM VIOLET167 AND I BRING YOU CHAPTER 16 .**_

_**Winnie Tang: Thank you very much and no its not creepy. And that is the name of this chapter ' the beginning of the end', I couldn't find a name for the other one but I have one now.**_

_**gio: How should I even start, your review made my day when I read it. Thats the first time I ever read something like that, " and walk out of the abandoned building and there will be an explosion in the background...", my favorite part, all you have to do is add some awesome music as your walking away.**_

_**Snivy8276: Thank you for your help, I put up a name for it so I guess you can check back and see it whenever you want to, btw its suppose to be fortune telling/ the veil is off, the / is missing.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and now let us begin with this chapter...**_

Minako walked back to the palace thinking about what she would do about Misaki pretending to be a princess. Everyone was already seated for breakfast and in the middle of the table she saw Misaki sitting down. She walked over to sit down next to Haru.

Haru looked over at her mother " Good morning mother did you went for a walk"

Minako resumed to her old fake self " Yes, you and your sister should have come along with me" she turned and smiled at Misaki " Your highness, you went for a walk too right"

Misaki stopped what she was doing and looked up at Minako " Yes, I enjoyed it"

Minako chuckled " You went alone right, you shouldn't go places alone we don't want anything to happen to the princess of Seisen would we"

Everyone else at the table paused to listen to the conversation. Takumi trying to change the subject again reminded everyone " Mr Ayuzawa, you said you had some business to deal with me and my father right and Mom your gonna show Haru and Aiko around personally right, then we should all go but since the Princess and Minako came in so late they could stay here and catch up when their ready"

Everyone nodded and bid goodbye to each other. Only Minako and Misaki was left. Misaki had a bad feeling with Minako but she couldn't figure out what it was.

" You know, I am starting to think my daughter, Misaki isn't coming back that she's probably dead" Minako announced out of nowhere " You see, I actually treated her unfairly at times but"

" but?" Misaki asked wondering why she brought this up all of a sudden.

" but I don't regret how I treated her and if she was here I would tell her, don't mess with me leave while you have a chance" Minako stated coldly looking at Misaki

Misaki knew from then that Minako knew she was the princess but if she thought that message would scare Misaki, she had another thing coming. All Misaki could think was ' bring it on Minako'.  
Misaki laughed " Wow, that was harsh, I am sure if she was here she would let loose a whole set of hell on you but this is, if she was here right" Misaki said as she got up and walked away leaving Minako.

Minako banged her hand on the table " aaaahhh, you still dare mess with me, fine, fine, I'll destroy you in your own game" Minako said to herself walking off to find her family

**Later in Minako and Sakuya room**

" you want us to leave the palace" Haru exclaimed confused looking at her mother. Minako had made all of them, meaning Haru, Aiko and Sakuya. Out of the blue she told them to leave the palace, they hadn't even get comfortable in their chairs before she brought up this conversation.

" why do you want us to leave darling " Sakuya said getting up from his chair and walking over to his wife.

" Things have changed but my plan to get you guys married to the prince will still happen, its just that something happened to have showed up" Minako tried to explain to them.

" So are you coming along with us too"

" No, I will stay here" Minako replied walking over to her closet and pulling out a new dress " I will summon everyone else for something, I can't tell you all the details now but go home and I will meet you there"

" But mom yo-" Aiko began to talk but Minako cut in

" I SAID YOU ARE ALL LEAVING SO PACK YOUR BAGS AND LEAVE RIGHT NOW, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" Minako yelled to them earning three 'yes', " then go and do as I say" She told them in a soft, sweet voice this time.

They all walked away saying nothing to Minako including Sakuya. They waited till they were away from Minako to start their own conversation. Sakuya had followed the both of them out of his room.  
" look girls I know your mother frustrates you sometimes but just hang in there, I do not plan to be with her crazy attitude forever, so the moment she gets home later we will set things straight with her you understand me" Sakuya voiced  
" yes" Haru and Aiko said together and then walked away to get ready to leave.

Sakuya walked back into his room and sat down on his bed while Minako was freshing up. When she noticed him she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

" So they all agreed to go right" Minako questioned looking Sakuya right in the eye.

" yes " Sakuya answered

Minako leaned forward and hugged her husband " Thank you for being so understanding" she said , ' Soon I will be where I wanted to always be' she thought smirking

' Minako I know you don't love me but yet I keep loving you, I am not going to do that anymore, I love my daughters so I can't let you drag them down, I want nothing more to do with you, I regret what I did to my family because of you " Sakuya thought

**Takumi's room...**  
" she knows who you are" Takumi said jumping up from his chair after what Misaki just told him.

Misaki didn't say anything after that, Takumi just guessed she was thinking deeply on the situation " Yes, I am sure of it, the way she was talking she knows who I am"

Takumi sat back down in his chair " First we will have to let my grandfather know, so I will send a letter to him right now to know there would be a change in plans, hopefully he'll be here soon after getting it, for now lets just see what she plans to do" He rested a hand on Misaki's shoulder " it will be okay, I will not let anyone hurt you"

Misaki nodded and smiled back at Takumi " uhm Takumi, I..uh just want to say... I-if anything goes wrong, I-" she stopped when Takumi's hand cover her mouth

" Don't say anything like that, nothing like that will happen so don't worry Okay"

Misaki could only think that he was trying to tell himself that everything would be fine when it might not be. Misaki got up from her chair and went to sit in Takumi's lap pulling her hands around him embracing him in a hug. " I don't know what will happen but I will always love you my perverted playboy prince" she mumbled into his shoulder.

" And I will always love you my princess misa chan" Takumi replied shifting their position so he could look at her. Afterwards he landed a short kiss on her lips making her blush and he could only think how cute she is. He decided to tease her " Misa chan aren't we getting a little too close or do you prefer we get closer and produce the next heir right now" he said in a deep seductive voice.

Misaki blushed realising how long she was in his lap so she immediately got up and told him " I-I am g-going back to my room" she said as she ran out his room leaving a amused Takumi.

**Later that day...**

Misaki had received a message saying that there will be a meeting in the throne room and Misaki is required to attend. She didn't get any other information than that. She walked into the throne room to see Patricia, Yuu, Takumi and Minako. Misaki sat down in one of the chairs provided and the meeting began.

Patricia spoke up first " Minako you wanted all of us to come here now please say what you have to say "

" Yes, your majesty" Minako said walking into the centre of the room " I sent my family from the palace because I didn't want them to know what I am about to say. You see, as you may know my daughter went missing a few weeks ago, she was a troulbemaker and the family had to always pay for her actions. While I have been staying here it has come to my attention that my daughter is staying here" Minako said getting down on her knees " As you know there is a death penalty for pretending to be a royal, well you majesty, the princess of Seisen is a fake, she is actually my daughter"

" I know how despicable my family must look now so I beg you just punish her alone and leave the rest of my family out of this. As a mother this is a hard thing to say but she brought it upon herself and I believe she should pay for it even if the price is death" she concluded ' crying'. " Misaki what do you have to say for yourself"

Misaki got up from where she was sitting, and walked towards Minako taking off her veil and throwing it on the ground. Minako looked up at her smirking ' your finished Misaki '  
" You see your majesty I was right and I am completely ashamed right now" Minako said trying to sound like the victim

" You are not my mother" Misaki stated

Minako was shocked at what Misaki just said " What did you just say to your mother, you see how much trouble she is, your majesty"

" You are not my mother " Misaki repeated " My mother is Honoka a woman who married my father, Ren Ayuzawa who is also your husbands brother. I know you set the house on fire all those years ago, just because they wouldn't make Haru or Aiko the heirs. And how you adopted me so you could get my inheritance"

Minako's eyes were completely wide " what are yo-"

" You thought that they all died in that fire didn't you, well I am sorry to say they all die...my parents are alive and I know everything that you did" Misaki said looking her dead in the eye

Minako had a hard time believing what she heard and so she tried to deny it " That's not true, why are you lying"

" You thought they would kill me if they heard I was pretending to be a royal but I hate to break it to you that my mother really was a royal which makes me royaly too, so I guess your plan back fired huh"

" I won't believe a word you say" Minako announced not looking at Misaki anymore.

" To think I used to be scared of you when I was younger now I just pity you" Misaki told her

For moment her life Minako was terrified " Y-your majesty, please say something to her"

" Actually there is something I have to say to you Minako" Yuu said " I declare as the king of Seiki that you, Minako should be punished for your crimes, you shall face life in prison" Yuu announced

" W-what.. I ... W-why am I, no you all set me up" Minako stuttered

" Actually you set up yourself" Takumi told her

In a quick flash Minako was running out the door.  
" Guards! seize her" Takumi yelled running after Minako along with Misaki. But when they got outside she was already gone. They prepared a carriage with a few palace guards and headed for the Ayuzawa household.

**Ayuzawa household...**

Minako returned to her house nearing night. She into her house yelling for her family who were just standing in a corner together .

" why weren't you answering me" She began to walk to them.

" Pleasure to meet you again Minako"

When she turned around she saw a person she never wanted to see again.. Ren Ayuzawa  
" We were all waiting for you, what took you so long" Ren asked lookin at her with a grin on his face " Don't worry I am leaving now but unfortunately you guys are not"

" W-what do you mean" Sakuya asked

" I locked up this house really tight so no one can get out when I leave, the only exit is the front door and I will have my men kill anyone who sets foot outside that door, but Haru and Aiko come with me "

" W-why" Haru questioned

" NOW! don't ask questions" Ren yelled as Haru and Aiko walked to his side and two of his men came and took them outside, then some more men came in. " This is the end for you both, don't worry I will take care of Haru and Aiko they played no part in what happened all those years ago" he told Minako and Sakuya, then he turned and walked to the door " set the house on fire"he yelled to his men

And right after he said that the house was set on fire with Minako and Sakuya trapped on the inside.  
Misaki and Takumi arrived shortly to see a few flames around the house. They spotted strange men and Haru and Aiko.

" Where is your mother" Misaki yelled catching Haru and Aiko attention.

"M-Misaki, y-your alive" Aiko said in shock

" forget about that where the hell is your mother" Misaki yelled again

" She's in the house" this time Haru spoke

Misaki looked at the house in shock.

" Well we can't go in there now so- Misaki!" Takumi yelled as the girl next to him ran towards the house. He tried to run after her the guards stopped him, trying to protect their prince and future king.

Misaki ran to the house ignoring everyone ' If we don't do something now, she might get away, I will not let that happen' Misaki thought  
She now understood what that maid was saying about her fortune, this is the time that says if she will succed or fail.

She ran up to the house and opened the door running inside " MINAKO WHERE ARE YOU!"

_**THERE YOU HAVE IT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS. I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER , BUT I WILL TRY FOR NEXT WEEK FRIDAY MAYBE.**_


	17. Don't leave me

_**HEY GUYS, THIS IS VIOLET167 AGAIN. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I WAS SICK. ALSO THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING IN 2-3 CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE. HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER...**_

_**Flashback**_

_**REN POV**_

_" NOW! don't ask questions" I yelled as Haru and Aiko walked to my side and two of my men came and took them outside, then some more men came in. " This is the end for you both, don't worry I will take care of Haru and Aiko they played no part in what happened all those years ago" I told Minako and Sakuya, then turned and walked to the door " set the house on fire" I yelled to my men _

_And right after I said that the house was set on fire with Minako and Sakuya trapped on the inside._

_' This is for everything you did, you both...killed everything that was special to me. The elders died because of the both of you. My little girl is..gone because of you both...my wife is scared. You two mean nothing to me no more, you will feel what I felt those years , how I felt when I could hear my family screaming and I was powerless knowing I couldn't do nothing' Ren thought walking outside_

_when he was outside of the house he saw a royal carriage stopping at the house and a familiar face stepped out. ' isn't she the girl I met when I was picking apples, what on earth is she doing here' he thought to himself. Then he saw her run towards the house and someone yelled the name Misaki._

_' M-Misaki, no that couldn't be her name. Why on earth is she here. Does she know this family. Could she be.. no no no...she died in the fire'_

_After thinking about the whole situation, I walked over to my brothers daughters_

_" That girl Misaki, what is she to you" I asked them givng them a serious look letting them know it was no time for them to lie to me._

_Haru decided to speak " She's our cousin-"_

_" Haru what are you doing" Aiko asked her older sister worrying if it was okay for her to tell me what they knew_

_Haru rested a hand on her sisters shoulder letting her know it's ok. she looked back to me. " I am tired of keeping moms secrets, that girl is your daughter... I am so sor-" Haru began to explain but I cut her off_

_"MEN" I called to all the people working for me " Out the fire now" and without any hesitation everyone searched for a way to out the flames. _

**Normal Pov**

The entrance to the house was being taken over by the flames, so neither Takumi nor Ren could get in there to help Misaki. They helped Ren's men collect water to try to cool down the flames so they could inside. All they could hope for was for Misaki to be safe.

**Inside the house..**

Misaki had been looking for Sakuya and Minako for awhile but she wasn't even close to finding them. The fire was spreading quickly but when she look back at the entrance,the fire there wasn't as big as before she came in, so she guessed Takumi was trying to set it out. When she entered a different room she saw a body laying on the ground and a few flames were spreading towards that body. She tried her best to get over to the body as quickly as possible to pull them out from the room. When she grabbed that person it was no other than Sakuya who probably collapsed from the fumes, but the question was where is Minako and why was Sakuya alone.

While she was taking him somewhere safe, she heard footsteps behind them and Misaki knew Minako was following their every movement. She rested Sakuya down after practiculy dragging him into a different room. Misaki tried to sneak out of the room and as soon as she stepped out of the room Minako was already there with a vase in her hand which she threw at Misaki but Misaki dodged it.

" This is all your fault, my life is ruined becuase of you" Minako yelled at Misaki .

" No" Misaki shouted back " This is your fault, you didn't need to do what you did to get what you want"

" Shut up, I can't stand to hear you" Minako said with a pause, then she gave Misaki a crazy look. " If I go down, I'm taking you down with me" she added as she charged towards Misaki.

Misaki fell as Minako pushed her but she pushed Minako over her body with her feet so Minako fell over her. Misaki got up quickly while Minako was still on the floor and and went over to pin her down. Minako saw Misaki coming and reached for something. When Misaki reached Minako she was struck in the head with a stick that sent her tumbling. Minako now having the advantage climbed over Misaki smirking ready to strike her again but the door burst opened shocking her.

Takumi and Ren had finally cooled down the fire and entered the house ready to search for Misaki. A few other men and guards came in to stop the rest of the fire inside of the house.

" Misaki!" Takumi yelled running through the house like a mad man, hoping that she was alright

Misaki heard Takumi calling for her while she was still under Minako. She looked up and saw Minako terrified. " I'm on the second floor" she managed to yell back before Minako put a hand over her mouth. The both of them could here people running up the stairs and Minako decided to flee but Misaki grabbed hold of her. They were both struggling. Misaki was trying her best to hold on to Minako until Takumi and the guards would find them and Minako was trying to escape, until accidently Minako got so frustrated she pushed both of them through the second floor window.

Takumi was too late to find Misaki becuase when he finally found her, he saw both her and Minako fall through the window. He didn't waste any time or think twice about anything as he jumped out the window after her. Ren and everyone else was amazed at his bravery but they ran back out, taking Sakuya with them when they spotted him unconscious and headed towards where Minako and Misaki would have fallen.

Misaki groaned as she felt her body in pain. Minako was in a better state than her but she was still hurt and yet again trying to get away by crawling. Misaki got up slowly and and stopped her. Minako tried to hit Misaki but Misaki punched her so hard she was knocked out instantly.

" Now.. you will be punished... for your crimes" Misaki barely mumbled out before falling on her back.

"Misaki" she heard someone yell and she knew it was Takumi. " Misaki , oh God no, hold on I'll get some help" he said holding up here her body carefully. There was blood all over her and there was a piece of glass pointing up from her stomach and had her loosing blood.

" Takumi I-" Misaki tried to tell him something but he didn't want her to speak. As soon as he saw his guards he told them to help get her on the carriage so he could take her to the palace doctor. Takumi asked Ren to take Sakuya, Haru, Aiko and Minako to the palace so they could be punished for what they did. When Misaki and Takumi reached the palace she was unconscious and taken straight to the doctor while Ren took the rest of the Ayuzawa family to the throne room.

**In the palace...**

Patricia and Yuu were sitting in the throne room with many guards surrounding Sakuya, Haru and Aiko.

Yuu spoke up first since it was his duty as the king " Sakuya, Haru and Aiko Ayuzawa, your mother is not here because we have treated her and imprison her. Her sentence is life in prison, as for the rest of you it has come to our understanding, she was the mastermind behind everything. But Sakuya, you play a role in some parts so you will face ten years in prison. Since your daughters have not really commited any crimes they will just be sent to live as servants, what do you all have to say for yourselfs" Yuu asked all of them.

" I accept your punishment" Sakuya said getting on his knees followed by his two daughters " I am sorry towards everyone especially Misaki... let her know when she gets better that the man who brought us here is her father" he added. He looked towards his daughters andtold them silently " I am sory, if I had stopped your mother every since then you girls wouldn't have to live like this, when I get out I will search for you both, let us live together peacefully then without your mother" he hugged both of them before the guards took him away.

" Now you both what would you like to say before you leave" Yuu questioned

" We would like to say sorry. We don't want Misaki to forgive us because we treated her terrible, we just hope she can forget about the past and live happily" Haru stated to the king and queen. Her sister nodded in agreement.

" Very well, guards take them to the servant quaters, they are to be with those who help with the gardens and animals" Yuu anounced " you will live as a servant for ten years" he added as the guards took them to their new lifestyle.

Aside from what was happening in the throne room Misaki was in a room being treated by a doctor but she was in a serious condition. She had many wounds from falling through the window, plus she had cuts from glass which one had stabbed her in her chest.

Takumi had been prancing outside the room for awhile and no one had responded to him. For a fact, the doctor was amazed that Takumi barely had any cuts on him even though he fell through the window also. An hour later the doctor came out and walked up to Takumi.

" Your highness" the doctor said with a bow " we treated all her wounds but.."

" but what" Takumi replied frantic

" she's still unconscious" the doctor told Takumi " for now we just have to see what happens, that was a big fall she took, plus the injury she has on her stomach and the cut she has on her head but don't worry she may wake up anytime soon but I just want you to be prepared if she doesn't" the doctor added

Takumi was allowed to go in to see Misaki. He walked in and saw her on the bed looking as though she was sleeping. He sat down next to her and placed his hand in hers then layed down beside her.

" Please don't leave me" he whispered to her and then fell asleep next to her.

_**THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER . IS MISAKI DEAD? READ AND REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BEFORE THIS FRIDAY, I PROMISE. UNTIL THEN ...**_


	18. happy ending

_**HI GUYS, I AM BACK. BEFORE I START THE CHAPTER I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW SINCE THIS STORY WILL SOON END, I WILL START A NEW ONE. I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF STORY YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO READ. AT THE END OF THIS STORY I WILL POST THE SUMMARY TO THE NEW ONE IN THE LAST CHAPTER.**_

_**I WANTED TO DO ONE WHICH I WOULD NAME 'MEANT TO BE'. FOR SHORT MEANT TO BE WOULD BE ABOUT MISAKI AND TAKUMI BEING CEO'S OF TWO DIFFERENT COMPANIES, THEY BOTH HAVE TWO FIVE YEAR OLD DAUGHTERS WHO GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL AND THAT IS HOW THEY MEET. YOU KNOW ADD IN SOME CRAZY TAKUMI DESPERATE FANGIRL.**_

_**LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AGAIN SO I WOULD KNOW WHAT KIND OF STORY TO WRITE THAT YOU GUYS WOULD ENJOY. NOW LET US GET TO THE NEW CHAPTER...**_

_**ALSO THERE WILL BE ALOT OF TIME SKIPS IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

**Flasback**

_Takumi had been prancing outside the room for awhile and no one had responded to him. An hour later the doctor came out and walked up to Takumi._

_" Your highness" the doctor said with a bow " we treated all her wounds but.."_

_" but what" Takumi replied frantic_

_" she's still unconscious" the doctor told Takumi " for now we just have to see what happens, that was a big fall she took but don't worry she may wake up anytime soon but I just want you to be prepared if she doesn't" the doctor added_

_Takumi was allowed to go in and she Misaki. He walked in and saw her on the bed looking as though she was sleeping. He sat down next to her and placed his hand in hers then layed down beside her._

_" Please don't leave me" he whispered to her and then fell asleep next to her._

**End of Flashback**

It had been a week since everything happened and Misaki was still unconscious. Takumi had stayed with her everyday, refusing to leave her side because he wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. Everyday he would sit next to her and talk to her.

" Good Morning Misa chan, Today is another day and I will wait until your ready to wake up" He said stroking her hair. " I will wait and then we will have our wedding. I will soon be crowned king and I want you to be there because you are my future queen and no one else could take your place" He paused " I can't wait for us to spend our days together, we will have seven little Misaki's running around" he teased

" Pervert" he heard someone mumble

Takumi's eyes widened the moment he heard that and looked down at Misaki who was opening her eyes.

" M-Misaki" Takumi said still in shock

" Who wants to have seven children with you, what do you-" She paused when Takumi hugged her, resting his head by her neck.

" Thank you for staying with me" He whispered in her ear and removed himself from her to look down at her. He slowly leaned back down to her lips capturing them for what was supposed to be just a little soft kiss but once he started to kiss her it turned out to be so much more. The turned out to be long passionate kiss, with Takumi nibbling at her lips for entrance, Misaki opened her mouth slightly so he could have what he wanted.

After it was decided that Misaki needed air and Takumi needed to control himself, they broke apart from each other with only Misaki panting.

" Baka...don't you...need air" Misaki breathe out

Takumi chuckled " Nope but you will need alot of air for our wedding night"

"what are you talking about you pervert" Misaki questioned

" On our wedding night, I don't plan on letting you escape so be prepared" He said with a wink. After rounds of dodging attacks from Misaki, he told her their was someone who wanted to meet her so he went and got them.

The door opened to reveal her mother walking in with a man holding her hand. Misaki realised that the man was the same man she met when she was out picking apples. She was curious to know why he was here holding her mothers hand.

" Misaki" Honoka spoke up " Don't be so surprise at what I say now but this man with me, is a man we all thought had disappear. His name is Ren Ayuzawa your father" she said smiling

" WHAT!" Misaki yelled in shock

_**Flashback**_

_After Sakuya, Haru and Aiko were taken from the throne room, Ren walked into the throne room to speak with the king and queen. He walked in and bowed then introduce himself._

_" Your Majesties, My name is Ren"_

_Yuu told him to rise " What makes your seek our presence Mr. Ren" Yuu asked_

_" You see, it is under my impression that my daughter is here, she's the girl that was brought in here to be treated by the doctor, her name is Misaki Ayuzawa" Ren explained_

_" Misaki is your daughter..then Honoka is your wife" Patrcia said_

_" Yes"_

_" Well then, we will grant you permission to stay here, Honoka is on her way here so we will see what happens then" Yuu announced_

_Honoka arrived the next day and when she heard the news, she ran straight to the room Ren was staying in. The moment she saw him, she couldn't hold in her tears. This person was her husband, the love of her life. And so they they stayed in the palace waiting for Misaki to wake up._

" So you are my father" Misaki said looking straight at him and now that she got a good look at him again she wondered why she didn't notice before that they look alike.

" I understand if you don't want to think of me as your father an-" Ren began to say softly

" No" Misaki said as tears fell from her eyes " It's just that, I never thought that I would have a family like this, it just seemed unreal at first but now I have parents who love me and I would be happy to call you Dad" she said smiling with tears in her eyes

Hearing her say the word ' Dad ' was the best thing he could ever imagine. The little baby he thought was gone, sat right her before him. It was painful to know how many years he missed from her life but he decided he would be the best father he could be for her in the future.

Ren hugged Misaki, as he too shed some tears " My little girl, Misaki" he whispered holding her even tighter

That day Misaki spent the entire day with her family. Takumi decided to leave her alone for now so it could take her mind off of everything.

**One month later**

Everyone in the kingdom had gather to see Takumi being crowned king. Misaki and her parents were there plus Richard. Misaki decided since she would eventually marry Takumi and live in Seiki she would not become the queen of Seisen and so she passed her throne unto her cousin, Suzuna.

The coronation was almost over and Takumi had been declared the king. Misaki began to wonder why Takumi was walking over to her instead of heading to the other direction, which is where he was supposed to be going. He walked over to her smirking and when he got infront of her he got down on one knee infront of everyone.

" Misaki Ayuzawa, although I asked you this question already, I decided I would do it again infront of everyone so that they would know that you are mine" He said still smirking " I would have no other person be my queen but you, you complete me and make me do things that are strange to myself. But I can never imagine a day without you in my life" He said then paused to open a box revealing a big diamond ring " Would you do me the honor of becoming Usui, Queen of Seiki" He asked smiling

Misaki could only blush as everyone heard his proposal " Yes, you baka king"

Takumi got up and slipped the ring unto her finger then pulled her closer to him for a kiss. Everyone in the room rejoiced for their future queen knowing they would be preparing for a grand wedding soon.

**6 Months later**

" Misaki, breathe, breathe, try to relax" Sakura was trying to calm Misaki down. The whole palace was hectic trying to prepare everything for, Misaki and Takumi's wedding. Misaki was also getting a little bit nervous because the wedding would start anytime soon.

" I am ok now Sakura, Thank you" Misaki replied

" Well today is your wedding and it is natural that you would be nervous" Shizuko stated

Sakura was Misaki's maid of honor and Shizuko, Suzuna and a woman named Maria, who was Takumi's relavtive were the bridesmaids. Kuuga was Takumi's bestman and Kanou some of his other friends were his groomsmen. Shizuko and Kanou were dating and Kuuga and Sakura were also dating. Unknown to Sakura, Takumi told Misaki that Kuuga planned to propose to Sakura a week after the wedding. Misaki was extremely happy for both of her friends.

" Yes but I feel better now, How much longer till the wedding starts" Misaki questioned

" About twenty minutes" Sakura told her

In another room, Ren had asked to speak alone with Takumi.

" Now, your majesty after seeing how you treated my daughter I am glad that you are the one marrying her and as a father I must say, treat her well or else" Ren said calmly " Now lets get to the wedding shall we"he added patting Takumi on his back and then left.

Takumi stood their stunned not knowing what to do. All he could say was 'Lord help me'

Not long after Misaki was walking down the aisle. When Takumi saw her his eyes completely widened at how beautiful she was. The both of them said there vows and finished saying ' I do'. They were both happy to hear the priest say 'you may now kiss the bride'

The moment they heard that, Takumi leaned forward and pulled Misaki into a long sweet kiss. Everyone was cheering them on which just made Misaki blushed and pull away from Takumi. He made a mental note to get back at her for that later.

They headed towards their reception and was greeted by all the guest. The first person to come up to them was Hinata

" Congratulations Misaki, I am happy for you both" He said bowing to her as a sign of respect since she was a queen now.

" Thank you Hinata" Misaki answered smiling. Misaki always felt sorry she couldn't return Hinata's feelings and then she had an idea. " Hinata did you meet my cousin Suzuna, I am sure she would like to get to know you" she said motioning to Suzuna who sat next to her.

When Suzuna looked up at Hinata she blushed and so did Hinata. Misaki knew that they would get along together. The next guest to come up to them was Chiyo and her husband Tora, King of Miyabigaoka.

" Your Majesties, congratulations" Chiyo exclaimed

" Thank you " Misaki and Takumi said together

" Congratulations Takumi, I guess you actually found someone for you " Tora said looking at Takumi " Now excuse us as we will let you have your privacy" he said with a bow before taking his wife with him.

The reception went by smoothly. They were at the end of Kuuga's speech when Takumi decided they would leave their guest. Everyone stood up and waited for both of them to exit the hall before they sat back down.

Both Takumi and Misaki headed to his room which now became their room. As soon as Misaki and Takumi walked into the room, Takumi turned to lock the door and walk over to Misaki.

" What are you doing" Misaki asked as she saw him staring at her with a serious look taking steps towards her slowly. When he took one step forward, she took one step back until she fell back on the bed and Takumi came and pinned her down so she wouldn't get up.

" What is wrong with you" Misaki yelled

Takumi released one of her hands to stroke her hair " I am not letting you escape tonight"

"B-Baka, you really are a pervert" Misaki stuttered

" That I am, your one and only pervert right"

"Yes" She said as wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him close to her for a kiss and that was how their night started.

**3 Years later**

" Welcome back, Your Majesty" The servants said as their king passed by them.

Takumi had just got back from a two day trip and was heading to his room to see Misaki. He opened the door to see Misaki sitting in a chair. The moment she saw him she smiled and got up to greet him with a kiss.

Takumi smiled at Misaki and then looked down to her arms to look at their five month old son Kei. He took his son from her and began to play with him. Takumi had missed the both of them while he was away.

"It feels good to be back" He said to Misaki

" It was only two days, but its good you back, Kei missed his daddy" She replied

" I missed him too, Thank goodness I have some freetime to spend with him" He stated then paused " I will spend some quality time with you tonight too Misaki" He said smirking at her

" Baka, I can't believe I married someone like you and further more have a son for you" Misaki yelled

" Hahaha Thats because you love me but Misaki its one down six more to go" He told her teasingly

5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1

" You baka, I am not having seven children" She said as she smacked his head

" Ouch Misa chan, ok ok, just five" Takumi said laughing

Meanwhile in the palace prison

" Sir" A guard said walking up to his commander " A prisoner is missing"

" Who" The commander asked

" Her name is Minako Ayuzawa"

_**THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. ALSO IF YOU DIDN'T READ MY NOTE AT THE BEGINNING PLEASE READ, I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINIONS. NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOON.**_


	19. Chapter 19- letting go & the end

**_Hi guys I am back with the new and last chapter. Sorry if the previous one was rushed but if I didn't do that then I would have to create alot more chapters, which they would be short so I didn't wanted to do that and I wanted to keep the story under 20 chapters. I plan to do a different version of this one day and I will name it "Your everyday fairytale" which would be what happens if Minako didn't caused trouble and Misaki lived her life as a princess in an arranged marriage with Takumi, plus their life with their son. I will do 'Meant to be' but some time later. For now I will try doing oneshots also._**

**_Also I have decided the next story will be:_**

**_' Love will find a way' - Violet167 &amp; IamGIO collaboration, most people who write stories would see her review as ' gio'_**

**_Summary: Misaki is a celestial nymph, whom is the Goddess of the night, a power gifted upon her. But in order for her to continue as a nymph she must fall in love. What happens if she met the captain of the guards one night. What troubles would they face and how would he change her fate._**

**_I will might also post a story along with this but who knows. Now on with the story._**

_3 Years later_

_" Welcome back, Your Majesty" The servants said as their king passed by them._

_Takumi had just got back from a two day trip and was heading to his room to see Misaki. He opened the door to see Misaki sitting in a chair. The moment she saw him she smiled and got up to greet him with a kiss._

_Takumi smiled at Misaki and then looked down to her arms to look at their five month old son Kei. He took his son from her and began to play with him. Takumi had missed the both of them while he was away._

_"It feels good to be back" He said to Misaki_

_" It was only two days, but its good you back, Kei missed his daddy" She replied_

_" I missed him too, Thank goodness I have some freetime to spend with him" He stated then paused " I will spend some quality time with you tonight too Misaki" He said smirking at her_

_" Baka, I can't believe I married someone like you and further more have a son for you" Misaki yelled_

_" Hahaha Thats because you love me but Misaki its one down six more to go" He told her teasingly_

_5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1_

_" You baka, I am not having seven children" She said as she smacked his head_

_" Ouch Misa chan, ok ok, just five" Takumi said laughing_

_Meanwhile in the palace prison_

_" Sir" A guard said walking up to his commander " A prisoner is missing"_

_" Who" The commander asked_

_" Her n_ame is Minako Ayuzawa"

**The next day**

Takumi decided that since he got some time off from his duties as king, he would spend more time with Misaki and his son Kei. Patricia and Yuu were out of the palace visiting Honoka and Ren as usual and Richard remained with Misaki and Takumi.

He had maids set out a table with different kinds of treats and ask them to not interrupt him for the day. Takumi invited Gilbert along since he was like a brother to his grandfather. Gilbert would be relieved of his job as a butler for today and be treated as a guest.

Richard and Gilbert had arrived early and sat down at the table to wait on Misaki and Kei.

" You really prepared alot of stuff for us to eat, your majesty" Gilbert said looking around the table at the different kinds of food.

" Gilbert please, we're like family so you don't have to keep calling me your highness just call me Takumi" Takumi insisted

" I-ugh, yes your ma- I mean Takumi " Gilbert said barely able to get it right. " Sorry, I am not use to it yet" Gilbert added scratching the back of his head.

" It's ok, this is something strange for you Gilbert" Richard told Gilbert giving him a pat on the back. " You'll get use to it sometime, now Takumi where is Misaki"

" Right here" a voice said

" Oh my, Kei gets bigger everytime I see him, Can I hold him" Richard questioned smiling at the baby in Misaki's arms

" Of course Grandfather" Misaki answered resting Kei in Richards arms

" He's going to a strong king, and will rule this country well" Richard said looking down at Kei who was currently falling asleep. " I am thankful to you Misaki, I know I say this alot but if it weren't for you I don't think Takumi would be as happy as he looks now"

" And as I always tell you, I am thankful to you since you saved me and I don't know where I would be without you so, thank you" Misaki said smiling towards Richard. "Now let us eat"

Everyone gather around the table and serve themselves the food that Takumi had arranged for them. It was only until a guard had asked to speak to Takumi, and so Takumi excused himself frrom the table furious because he said he didn't want to be interrupted.

" I am sorry your majesty" The guard apologised to his king bowing " But there was a problem and one of the prisoners escaped"

" What the hell, You deal with these kind of things all the time so why come to me" Takumi asked still mad hoping there was a reasonable explanation for this.

" The prisoner was Minako Ayuzawa"

" Bring group 2 of the guards to be on standby here and watch my family, have group 3 and 4 search the whole palace and around the area, I want her found now" Takumi instructed

"Yes" The guard said then proceeded to follow his orders

Misaki was worried about what would make a guard disobey his kings orders and decided to check it out. She waited until the guard left and asked Takumi what was going on but he just told her nothing.

" Takumi please tell me what is happening, please " Misaki begged him and so he gave in

" Minako escaped and I feel she might be hiding in the palace but mostly she might be coming after you" Takumi replied

" What but how did she get out"

" I don't know yet but Misaki please-"

" Noo!" Misaki yelled " I am not going to hide, Takumi"

" But-"

" Takumi, I can take care of myself and plus I have a plan" Misaki told him

Takumi sighed knowing he's fighting a losing battle " Fine, what is it"

" We need Sakuya, Haru and Aiko here as soon as possible, so go get them and I will lure Minako out in the garden, I am sure once she sees me alone she'll try something, just have the three of them there quickly" Misaki said running off to the garden.

Takumi ordered for the guards to keep a close watch on Richard, Gilbert and his son and to release Sakuys temporaily and also Aiko and Haru.

Misaki arrived in the garden and sat down alone. Just as she had expected Minako showed up a few minutes later.

" So we meet again, your majesty"

" I was expecting you, Minako" Misaki answered firmly looking up to see the person she hated the most.

" You really are stupid huh, leaving all those guards who could protect you, I'll be over with you before they arrived" Minako yelled walking towards Misaki with an angry look on her face, then she raised her hand ready to slap Misaki, who somehow got up quickly and stopped Minako's hand mid-air. Misaki squeezed Minako's hand hard and began to bend it, which in return Minako fell to her knees and began to scream in pain. " Aaahhh, l-let g-go"

Misaki however didn't let go " I am going to talk and your going to listen so I can say everything I want to before Takumi arrives, understand " Misaki told her, and when Minako was going to object Misaki squeezed her hand again showing she wanted no objections " For the past three years after everything that happened, I always knew apart of me couldn't let go of the past unless I talked to you, I tried many times to convince myself to go to the prison and get it over with but I couldn't"

" What does that have to do with me, Like hell I care, now let go my hand your hurting me" Minako yelled trying to get away from Misaki's grip on her hand.

" Does this hurt" Misaki said meaning how Minako's hand was hurting " Then do you understand how I felt all those years living with you. No matter how much I hurt and begged for to help me you didn't did you... no right. Then why should I let you go now huh, TELL ME. I spent everyday of my life feeling like I should just die maybe then, I would feel much better..having no worries. Do you see now what it feels like to hurt"

" What would you know, I had a hard time growing up, people told me I was worthless and a servant was all I would ever be" Minako replied " So tell me what you know was hard, what I did to you was nothing, you should be thankful"

Misaki sighed " Yes, I understand what that's like because that was how you treated me, the same way you hated to be treated by others"

" I-uh" For once Minako saw that Misaki was right, she had treated Misaki a way she hated to be treated, she used to despise people who treated people unfairly but now she was the same as those people just because of greed.

" But... I am thankful I decided to continue live because now I have a wonderful family now and that is something I would never give up for anything, so all I wanted to say is that I will never forgive you and I won't let you get the best of me anymore, if you don't understand why I am telling you this, it is because I want you to know that I will live well even after what you put me through" Misaki said releasing Minako's hand. To Misaki letting go of her hand meant, letting go of the past and moving on.

Minako sat there on the ground finally seeing the truth of everything. Takumi arrived to see Misaki standing above Minako and ran to see if she was ok.

" Misaki how are you feeling " Takumi asked checking all over her body

" I'm ok, relax" She reassured him

" Mom what are you doing running away" Haru asked as she walked up to her mother.

" H-Haru, Aiko, Sakuya how are you all here" Minako questioned seeing her family here.

" The king told us you escaped" Aiko said " Mom couldn't you accept your punishment like we all are, do you know what you've put us through, the torture we went through just to be seen in your eyes as good daughters. I... lost myself and did bad things just to be acknowledge by you and yet you still don't seem to understand"

" Aiko what are you talking about, I treated you both well right, right Haru" Minako asked and deep inside she was hoping that Haru would reply and say yes she was a good mother, that was all she needed to hear but Haru didn't say what she wanted to hear.

" No, you didn't, all you did was control us and made us hate ourselves in the end, we never said anything because we were scared what you would do to us but not anymore" Haru said

Minako let tears escape her eyes after hearing what her daughters had to say " I-I didn't know you both felt that way, you too honey is that how you feel"

" Minako I tried everything to give you what you wanted and I was wrong for doing that.. but please Minako let us just accept our punishment" Sakuya begged Minako

"Please mom, if you truly ever love us then please let us just get what we deserve huh" Aiko pleaded

Minako looked around at everyone. Haru, Aiko, Sakuya and even Misaki and Takumi. She realised she had everything she could ever needed but she realised that too late. " I am sorry to everyone, especially to you Misaki, Your majesty please take me back to the prison"

And as she had wished for the guards took her away, put back Sakuya in prison and returned Haru and Aiko to the servant quaters.

Takumi and Misaki were on their way back to see Richard and Gilbert. Takumi pulled Misaki aside so he could talk to her and make sure everything was ok.

" Misaki are you sure that your okay"

Misaki turned to look at Takumi and saw how worried he looked. " Of course, I feel relieved that I finally got what I always wanted to say off my chest and I am glad that she now understands what she did was wrong. I don't have to worry about my past and how I felt then, because I am happy now"

" Well as long as you feel better, then I am happy" Takumi said pulling a hand over her shoulder and kissing her forehead. He dismissed the guards that were watching over Richard, Gilbert and Kei and told them no matter what, if anyone disturded them they will regret it. Richard welcomed back the both of them and handed Kei to Takumi.

" So is everything ok now" Richard asked

" yes" Both Takumi and Misaki replied smiling

" You know there was something I never told the both of you" Richard stated with a smile on his face. " I was long time friends with your grandfather, from your fathers side, Misaki"

" WHAT" Misaki exclaimed

" I knew them a long time and in fact we made a deal, that my grandson would marry his granddaughter. Takumi wouldn't know but I was going to take him to the party your family was going to hold for you,that was the day the house burned down" Richard explained " What I am trying to say is, don't worry about anything from now on, you two were meant to be with each other, I was extremely happy to know you were my old friends granddaughter and that you fell in love with Takumi, something that your grandfather and I wished for"

" So you mean if we didn't meet like how we meet now and if Minako didn't interfered then we would have still married each other" Misaki concluded amazed that no matter what the outcome was she would still have married Takumi. She looked over at him and smiled" well I am glad that I am stuck with you"

Takumi chuckled and took her hand in his" me too" and when Richard and Gilbert weren't looking he mouthed " I love you " To Misaki

And so Misaki replied " I love you too, baka"

_**THE END. Thank you for reading my story and I am thankful that you enjoyed it. And I hope that you guys will continue to read stories that I write. Until Next time.**_


End file.
